New Girl In The Duel
by skye-bluu-kitsune
Summary: Yugi's adopted sister, Amethyst, and Malik have been kidnapped by Pegasus...And are pretty doped up on laughing gas...What can their yamis do to save them from Pegsy-sama?
1. Amethyst Arrives aka Alliteration!

nyc_pwyncess: hewwo pplz!! this is my first yu-gi-oh fic!! go me!!

yami bakura: we're all doomed...

nyc: hell yea you are, because i'm adding a new character in!! it's me in disguise, 'cept her life story is different...

yami: see, she even writes cliffies in the disclaimer!!

nyc: hey, well i don't own yugi and pals, but i have to say, british bakura's voice rox!!

bakura: umm...okay...

nyc: 'cuz i have family in england, and their voices annoy the hell out of me!!

yami b: just shut up and write already!!

nyc: okie, but only since you asked so nicely!!

yami: shield your eyes...

nyc: HEY!!

~*~

It was just another morning at Domino City High School, set shortly after their return from Duelist Kingdom(A/N: In my fic, Yami and Yami Bakura can appear in physical form. And Yami B. is under control, like a Vegeta-type evil...). Yugi was talking with Joey, Tristan(A/N: Oh, and I'm using the english versions because my friends don't know the japanese ones...), and Bakura, and Seto was busy typing on his laptop(A/N: Probably taking over some other company or something like tha *bonk* Fine!! I'll shut up!!). All seemed normal, until their overly-happy math teacher walked in...

math teacher: Good Morning class!!

class: *monotone* Good Morning Mrs. Smith(A/N: crap name, in know!!)

math: I have a surprise for you today class!! Aren't you all excited??

class: ...

math: We have a new student who has just transferred to Domino City, so I want you all to make her feel welcome!!

At this the class got into an excited hubub of talking excitedly. Who was the teacher talking about?? Where did the girl come from?? Would she be a prep or a goth?? Was their teacher high at the moment?? All of these questions couldn't be answered at the moment...

math: Class, meet Amethyst!! Amethyst, I'm Mrs. Smith and this are you new classmates!!

The class was overcome by a moment of pure silence, where all you could hear was the mindless babble of Mrs. Smith. In walked a girl of pale complexion, with large purple eyes, and straight joey-ish colored hair with blue tips on the end that came down to her waist. She was actually about the same size as Yugi, minus the afro of course. The thing that surprised the class most was that the girl was wearing a boys uniform instead of a girls...

math: Class, I'm sure Amethyst wouldn't mind if you asked her some questions before she is seated. Anyone have a question?? Okay, you Connie.

connie: *in extreme ditz mode* Yeah, like, why are you, like, wearing a boys uniform, like, when you're a girl, like, are you, like, too poor??

amethyst: *in a cool tone* Actually no, I'm not too poor. It's just that I personally detest skirts, dresses, and anything to do with the color pink. So, I came to a compromise, and wear a boys uniform instead of a girls one. Any other questions??

joey: Yeah, like where did you get your name?? I never heard one like that before.

yugi: *whispers* Joey...

joey: What, it's just a question??

amethyst: Oh, my name comes from my mother's favorite gem.

tristan: And where do you get your accent, it sounds just like Joey's fake Brooklyn one.

joey: Hey!!

amethyst: Well, I wouldn't say Brooklyn, I would say Manhattan. I was born and grew up there, and just moved to Japan two days ago.

all, except smith, amethyst, and seto: *facefault*

math: Okay then, let's see where to sit you. The seat will be the same in all of your classes since classes never separate and all of the tables are arranged the same, three seats facing each other. *spies a seat* You can take that seat over there, in between Seto and Yugi. Yugi, can you make sure she knows where to go??

yugi: Yes Mrs. Smith.

math: Okay class, I need to go down to the office, but I'll be back in ten minutes. Be good!!*dashes out of room*

Amethyst walks towards the table and takes a seat. The seats are arranged so that Yugi, Amethyst, and Seto are in a row directly facing the row of Joey, Bakura, and Tristan. Tristan facing Seto, Bakura facing Amethyst, and Joey facing Yugi. 

amethyst: I hope it's not to much trouble, thank you for agreeing to show me to my classes.

yugi: Really it's fine, there all the same anyway.

joey: So, you really grew up in Manhattan??

amethyst: Yea, you really grew up in Japan?? It's no big deal, just another city.

yugi: Well, I'm Yugi, that's Joey, Bakura, and Tristan. That's Seto, don't even try to get him to talk.

amethyst: Oh, not the major conversationalist is he?? Just more airtime for me then, heh.

seto: Yugi, looks like there's someone finally shorter than you around.

amethyst: Well, I can see why. You're all fourteen and fifteen, I'm only twelve.

bakura: But that means you should be in seventh grade, not a freshmen in high school!!

amethyst: Yea, I skipped fourth and fifth grade.

joey: Hey, someone smarter than Seto!!

seto: Shut it puppy.

Yugi and Bakura not wanting to see _another_ argument erupt between the two, quickly try to keep the conversation with Amethyst going...

yugi: So, what language are you taking??

bakura: Yea, we all take english, but you obviously already know that.

amethyst: Yea, but I'm still taking it.

joey: Why??

amethyst: Well, I already know English, Japanese, Spanish, French, and Latin so I decided English would help me to better translate Japanese.

yugi: Why so you know all of those languages??

amethyst: Well, one of my goals in life is to travel the world, might as well know the lingo.

And so the day passed, nothing too eventful happening, except the group now consisted of Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Tea, and Amethyst. On the way home from school, they were heading for Yugi's Grampa's card shop.

yugi: Do you have to call your parents to tell them where you're going to be??

amethyst: No, as long as I'm in by seven, the orphanage doesn't mind.

joey: Orphanage??

amethyst: Yea, that's why I moved to Japan, someone's going to adopt me. I meet them for the first time tomorrow morning before school.

yugi: Ummm...Okay then, do you duel??

amethyst: Oh yeah, I love to, I always carry my deck with me.*pulls out deck*

yugi: Can I see??

amethyst: Sure, here you go.*hands him deck*

yugi: *flips through deck* Good cards, oh my god, you have a Dark Magician!! And Dark Magician Girl!! And Change Of Heart!! Where did you get these cards?!

amethyst: It was a big thing in New York, patience rewards those who wait.

joey: Hey Yug, are Yami and Yami Bakura there??

tristan: *smacks joey upside the head and whispers* Shut up!!

yugi: Yea, right Bakura??

bakura: Yea.

yugi: Well, here we are...

After they walked through the door, Yugi and Bakura dashed off to let out Yami and Yami Bakura. As they walk back in, Amethyst has her back turned to them.

amethyst: Yugi, you realted to Yami??

joey: You noticed the resemblance??

amethyst: No, you don't need to see them, their auras prove it.  
tristan: Auras??

amethyst: Yea, everyone has their own unique aura. Those who are related have similar auras, which is the case with Yami and Yugi and Bakura and Yami Bakura. You could almost say that you were Yami's to a Hikari. Hah, that would be something.

all: *sweatdrop*

yami: Hello, I'm Yami, and you are??

amethyst: Oh, I'm Amethyst.

yami bakura: ...

joey: Yea, he ain't the most talkative person.

amethyst: Hmm...Well, anyone want to duel??

yugi: I duel Joey!!

yami: I'll watch...

yami bakura: Fine, then I'll duel you*points at Amethyst*

amethyst: Fine, just get your finger out of my face...

yami bakura: Heh, stupid mortal...

amethyst: Whatever.

yami: No banishing to the shadow realm...

yami bakura: Yea, whatever you say, _pharaoh_.

amethyst: Unique nickname, but let's duel.

Within three minutes, the duel is over. Yami Bakura with zero life points, and Amethyst with eighteen hundred life points intact.

amethyst: Whaddaya know, the girls still got game. Been a while since my last duel.

yugi: She beat Yami Bakura??

yami bakura: She cheated...

amethyst: Want a rematch??

yami bakura: Like I'd waste my time...

amethyst: Point proven...

At that, Yami Bakura turned on his heels and made a punch smack for the center of Amethyst's face before anyone could stop him, but Amethyst just blocked it with her hand. 

amethyst: Care to try again??

yami bakura: *mutters and walks away*

Well, before you knew it, it was six thirty, and everyone decided it was time to get going. After exchanging good-byes, they split up, promising to get together after school the next day.

~*~

The next morning at the orphanage, Amethyst had just gotten dressed with her hair still wet from her shower when the headmistress called her into her office...

amethyst: I'm here headmistress, did I do anything wrong??

headmistress: No daft child, have you forgotten today is the day you meet your new guardian??

amethyst: *smacks her forehead* Oh yea, he's here already??

headmistress: Yes, he's in the lobby. You are going home with him today even though the papers aren't going to be finalized for a month. This is so you can get a feel for what he's like.

amethyst: Ummm...Okie then.

headmistress: *opens door* Sir, here she is. Oh, and I forgot to tell you, he seems as interested in duel monsters as you are.

guy: *gets out of chair to meet amethyst* Hello, how are you??

amethyst: Oh my god, it's you...

~*~

nyc_pwyncess: who is this mysterious man?? is he good or evil?? is he well-known or someone from inside the bowels from what is supposed to be my mind?? will i ever stop asking questions??

yami: not likely...

nyc: what is that supposed to mean??

yami: well...Umm...

nyc: wasn't i right??

yami: stop talking in questions!!

nyc: why??

yami: because...i said so!!

nyc: why??

yami: because...because!!

nyc: why?? *bonk**passes out*

yami bakura: *holding a bat* she wouldn't shut up...

yami: yea, well, review...

nyc: and post who you think the dude is!!

yami bakura: i thought you were out cold!!

nyc: well, baiz!!*runs from an enraged yami*


	2. Two Motou's?

nyc_pwyncess: i'm back!! i am so proud!! i'm writing this at ten thirty, but who gives??

yami bakura: we sure as hell don't...

nyc: well without further ado or whining from yamis-

yami: HEY!!

nyc: here's the new chappie!!

~*~

amethyst: Oh my god, it's you...

guy: Hello Amethyst, I believe I met you yesterday, right??

amethyst: You're Yugi's Grampa!!(A/N: Who say that coming?? not even I did, and I'm the damn authoress!!)

grampa: Yes, I am, weird isn't it??

amethyst: So you're the one adopting me??

headmistress: Yes he is, you know him??

amethyst: That is so cool(for lack of better word)!!

grampa: She's in all of my grandson's classes and actually came over yesterday.

headmistress: Well then, I guess there's no need for introductions then. Very well then, the papers will go through in a month, until then, grab your bags and head off!! Good Luck!!

grampa: C'mon Amethyst, I haven't told Yugi about the adoption yet.

amethyst: You haven't, why not??

grampa: well, he seems lonely at times, and I've always wanted to adopt in the back of my mind, when I heard about you. You're parents were fine people, I knew them since they were knee-high.

amethyst: Thank you, I'm sure they would have loved to hear that...

With that, the duo drove home and within ten minutes had reached the gameshop...

grampa: It's only seven, and Yugi doesn't leave for school until eight, so you should have time to put your stuff in your room.

amethyst: I have my own room, only one bed for one person?? I've always had to share at the orphanages!! Thank You so much Mr. Motou!!

grampa: Please, you can call me 'grampa', after all aren't we supposed to be family??

The two walked through the door, and were greeted by a sleepy looking Yugi...

yugi: Hey Grampa, why did you leave so early this morning?? Hey Amethyst, what are you doing here?? I don't leave for school until an hour from now, but come in anyways...

grampa: She's here because she lives here Yugi...

yugi: Wha...

amethyst: You know how I said I moved to Japan because someone was going to adopt me?? Well, your Grampa adopted me!!

yugi: *wide-awake* Really?? So, you're like my sister or something??

amethyst: Yea!!

yugi: So that's why you redid the guest room...

grampa: Well, I'm going to start making breakfast, can you show her where everything is Yugi??

yugi: Sure thing Grampa, c'mon Amethyst, you're room is this way...*pointing up the stairs*

amethyst: Wow, everything looks so nice...

Her room is not to big, but not cramped. The door is to the right hand side. It is painted a light blue color with moons and stars across the ceiling. It has a large window on the wall opposite the doors with light blue crtains, along with a smokey grey carpet. The captain's bed is in a corner in a exact opposite the door, so that the headboard is next to the window, and has a comforter set of different shades of blue. In the following corner to the left of the door, there is a light oak desk with a computer and printer, with a huge bookshelf on top. Perpendicular to the bed is a huge closet with mirrored doors. And on the other side of the window against the wall is a little love-seat type couch.

amethyst: Whoa...

yugi: The bathroom's down the hall*points*, Grampa sleeps on the other end*points*, and me and Yami share the room next door(A/N: Sorry yaoi fans, but I can't write anything lemony for my life, so don't expect any racey scenes...). 

amethyst: you mean that's Yami?? I thought you had a lumberjack or something in there!!

yugi: Yea, he snores...A LOT!!

amethyst: You poor little child...

yugi: *sarcastically*Hey, you're just as short!!

amethyst: *jokingly mocking*Well, you're supposed to be a big he-man and I'm just a cute little girl!!

grampa: Yugi!! Amethyst!! Breakfast!!

amethyst and yugi: Food!!*dash downstairs*

After breakfast was over, Yugi and Amethyst proceeded to get ready for school. After saying good-bye to Grampa and the still sleeping/snoring Yami, the pair went outside, and were greeted by Tristan, Bakura, Joey, and Tea, and they continued onward to school. 

Now for some unapparent reason, it just slipped the minds of Yugi and Amethyst to tell anyone that they were now legally family. Don't ask how it happened, because I don't know!! It just happened!! Ask God!! Well, enough ranting for now. School began, and first class was the overly-happy. Mrs. Smith...

mrs. smith: Hello class!!

class: *monotone* Hello Mrs. Smith.

mrs. smith: Well class, let's start by taking attendance...

And so droned on the annoying teacher, until she came upon Amethyst's name...

mrs. smith: Yugi Motou??

yugi: Here.

mrs. smith: Oh Amethyst, I believe there must be a typographical error with your name.

amethyst: Oh no, I was adopted, and well hey, that's my name.

joey: You got adopted??

bakura: By who??

mrs. smith: Amethyst Motou??

amethyst: Here.

all, except smith, yugi, and amethyst: WHAT?! *facefault*(A/N: EVEN SETO!!)

joey: Gramps adopted you??

bakura: Why didn't you tell us before??

yugi: Guess it just slipped our minds...

amethyst: Whaddayaknow?? *each paste on the 'goku grin'*

seto: *regaining his composure* There are two Motou's?? Someone up there truly hates me...

~*~

nyc: I did it!! Whoo-hoo!! Go me!!

yami: Yugi, she got the sugar again!!

yugi: Call the AHOST!!

yami: The what??

yugi: **A**uthoress **H**igh **O**n **S**ugar **T**eam!!

nyc: It's okie, I'm better!!

yami: Ummm...Okay??

nyc: Oh yeah, I know I threw you off track thinking it was Pegsy, but it wasn't!! Pegsy _may_ come in later, or I was thinking of whn I finish this tory, giving it an alternate ending where Pegsy adopts her, should I?? Please tell me!!

yugi: Breathng exercises nyc??

nyc: Oh yea. Well, g'night folks!! Review pwease!!


	3. Delay In Writing

nyc_pwyncess: I'm sorry, but this isn't a chappie, I just wanted to make sure you would know that I won't be updating for three or five days. I'm sorry, but my life has just taken a huge plunge. I just found out today that my sixteen-year-old cousin was in a car crash and has been in a coma for the past two weeks. And today my cousin's wife gave birth three months early, the baby lived two hours, then died in her Mom's arms. All of this is in Ireland, three thousand miles from NYC, so I'm just trying to keep things off of my mind. I'm not looking for pity, but I just can't write right now, but I'll be back!! I promise!! Thank you for allowing me some time to recuperate.


	4. Amethyst's Past

nyc_pwyncess: hey pplz!! i'm back writing again, and i want to thank all of you who sent their condolences and reviewed!! you have no idea how much it meant to me, and luckily my best-friend-since-first-grade Kay really helped me out of the ditch. i'm feeling a lot better, and have started updating on my stories and putting out two new ones!! writing is a great distraction from life, and thankies for the reviews!!

yami bakura: dear Ra, did she just have a sane moment??

yami: without rambling or ranting??

yugi: i'm scared...

nyc: oh, i don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and the elemental witch pointed out how Amethyst seemed kind of "perfect", but don't worry, she has flaws and all of her talents fall into place when you hear about her **sad** past, some of which is in this chapter!! well, once again thanks, and pwease read n review!!

~*~

As the school day drew to a close, not only were Yugi's friends talking about Amethyst's adoption, half of the school was!! It seems that when the new girl from New York City is legally family to the King of Games, word spreads fast!!

But since it was Friday, after school everyone ran to get home and team up with friends, just as Yugi and crew(minus Tea, since nyc isn't too fond of her nyc: she's so WHOLESOME!!)did. After they arrived at the game shop, and Yami and Yami Bakura were released (unbeknownst to Amethyst), they tried to think of something to do... 

joey: Nutin' on t. v.

yugi: We've already dueled.

tristan: So bored...

yami bakura: Stupid, boring mortals...

amethyst: Again with the 'mortal' thing?? Fine, if no one will think of anything, why not Truth or Dare??

joey: 'Ey, sure why not??  
yugi: Count me in!!

tristan: What else is there to do??

yami: Ummm...Sure.

yami bakura: What is this 'truth or dare' game??

bakura: Well, you ask a person 'truth or dare??'

joey: Then the person you asks picks one.

yugi: If it's truth, then you have to answer a question no matter what it is.

amethyst: And if you choose dare, you have to do whatever that person tells you *smirks* No matter what...

yami bakura: Humph!! Like I'd play that!!

yami & amethyst: Scawed Bakuwa??

yami bakura: NO!! Start the stupid game!!

yugi: Great, I'll go first!!

yami bakura: I will!!

yugi: Fine.

yami bakura: Joey...What's it again??

all 'cept yami b.: TRUTH OR DARE!!

yami b: FINE!! Truth or Dare??

joey: Sheesh, no reason to yell. Dare me.

yami b: Ummm...I dare you to...Call up Kaiba and admit to him you're a dog!!

joey: NO!!

yami b: It's a dare, you can't back out!!

joey: *grumbling walks to the phone, puts it on speaker, and dials Seto's number* Hello, Kaiba??

seto: What do you need beagle??

joey: Well, ummm...

yami b: SAY IT!!

seto: Who the hell was that??

amethyst, yami, tristan, & yami b: SAY IT!!

seto: Say WHAT?!

joey: Seto-you're-right-I'm-a-dog-and-you-were-always-correct!! THERE!! I said it!!

seto: *cracking up, then hanging up*

joey: I hate you...

yami b: *laughing*

amethyst: Don't we all??

yami b: HEY!!

yugi: Joey, your turn!!

joey: Ummm...Yami, truth or dare??

yami: Truth.

yami b: Wimp...

yami: Shut it...

joey: Okay, I was hoping for dare, but anyway, what do you sleep with at night??

yami b: Yugi.

yami: Shut it...And I sleep with nothing but a pillow.

yugi: Liar...

yami: What??

yugi: I'll tell them...

yami: Fine, I sleep with a teddy bear that Yugi gave me for Christmas.

yugi: Named??

yami: Mr. Fluffles...

yami b: HAH!! That's priceless!!

yami: Anyway, it's my turn. Bakura, truth or dare??

bakura: Ummm...

yami: No, the other one.

yami b: Dare me pharaoh, I'm not afraid of your wimpy dares!!

Now Yami had the perfect, and I mean _perfect_ dare for Yami Bakura, but he needed a volunteer. Definitely not himself or Yugi, Bakura has to live with the guy so no, Joey and Tristan might prove to be funny, but Amethyst would be even funnier!! (A/N: Just telling you, I can't write yaoi, and yami b. isn't paired with amethyst!! He's with Bakura!! This is just a funny dare that I came up with while half-asleep!! No flames!!)

yami: I dare you...To hug Amethyst for a full minute straight.

yami b & amethyst: NO!!

yami: If you keep protesting Bakura, I'll have you kiss her...

amethyst: Dear Kami no!! Just give me the damn hug!!

yami b: Stupid pharaoh...

Amethyst and Yami Bakura inch closer together and are looking at each other warily. The whole room is silent as they each glare at each other as Yami Bakura wraps his arm around her in a loose embrace so that there's six inches in between Amethyst's face and his neck since she's shorter...

yami: No, you have to pull her in so that you're real tight and she has to hug back before we even start the watch.

amethyst: YAMI!!

yami: Sorry, but I'm getting the best out of this dare...

The two go back to glaring at each other, but they each draw closer to end the stupid dare. She put her arms just above his waist, and he roughly jerked her forward...

amethyst: Hey, I'm breakable you know!!

yami b: I just want to get this dare done with quick!!

amethyst: Same here, but you don't see me beating you up!!

joey: *laughing*Hey Yami, there's still a good inch in between them!!

tristan: *cracking up*Yea, shouldn't she have her head on his shoulder or something??

yami: You're right, go ahead and do what they said.

The duo drew ever closer to gether and Amethyst rested her head on his shoulder. Yugi walked in with a stop watch, being the only one not rolling on the ground laughing...

yugi: Okay, minute starts...now!!

yami b: I hate them all...

amethyst: after this, I say we figure out ways to hurt them!! HEAR THAT YAMI?! DON'T FORGET, I LIVE WITH YOU NOW!!

yami: Oh well, I'll just have to get a photograph to remind me of this touching moment!!

yugi: Thirty seconds left...

bakura: Take it Yugi!!

tristan: Yea, the happy couple!!

yami b & amethyst: SHUT UP!!

yugi: *takes seven or eight pictures* Okay, times up!!

Yami Bakura and Amethyst each push the other away, and proceed to scoot as far away from the other as possible...

amethyst: Yugi, give me the camera, and I promise to never threaten you...

yugi: Too late, Yami hid it.

yami b: Damn!!

yami: *still laughing*

yami b: Fine then, truth or dare Yami??

amethyst: You can't ask the person who asked you.

yami b: Fine, you want to butt in?? Truth or dare Amethyst??

amethyst: After seeing the dares being pulled off already, I go with truth.

yami b:*thinking up some evil question*What happened to your parents??

yugi: That's not fair, she shouldn't have to answer that if she doesn't want to.

amethyst: It's fine, I would have to tell you sooner or later, wouldn't I??

yami b: Well, go on.

amethyst: Okay, but it's not a happy story. My Mom was engaged to be married in three months, and was out to the movies with four of her friends. They were on the way to the car out of the movie, when five guys came up from behind and attacked them. They raped them, but my Mom was the only one who got pregnant. When she heard this from the doctor, she went to her fiance and asked if they should call the wedding off. But they had been together since senior year in high school and all through college. They had grown up together, and helped each other out of bad times, like when each of their parents died. And they had shared so many adventures, from moving from Japan to NYC, and going on an archaeological dig in Egypt since they were archaeologists. He agreed to adopt the baby, me, and treat as if it was his own. They had the wedding, and seven months later, I was born.

Life went pretty peaceful, the case went to court when I was six months old and all five men were put away for life. But one night, my biological father broke out from jail and came to my home. He stepped in and shot my Dad. Then he went upstairs to where my Mom was tucking me in, I was about three, and said he was going to shot me in order to erase all of his mistakes. My Mom jumped in the way of the bullet, and it hit her right in the chest. When he realized what he had done, he raised the gun to his temple, and that was the end of it all.

The cops arrived within two minutes since the neighbors had called 911 when they heard the gunshots. I was told that I was found next to my Mom, who was lying in blood, while stroking my hair, telling me to never forget how much she loved me and how I would have to be a good girl without her. 

After a police officer walked me out to the car, my Mom gave something to the doctor on the ambulance. She knew she wouldn't make it, and she gave him something she had been saving until I was older. It was a ring she had found in the digging site, pure gold, and she always wanted me to have it. Since she knew she wouldn't be there to give it to me, she asked if the orphanage or people taking care of me would give it to me on my tenth birthday. As soon as the doctor said he would do just that, she thanked him and died.

Well, that's my past. Happy now??

yami b: Ummm...

Everyone, even Yami and Yami Bakura seem to have softer sadder eyes right now after hearing Amethyst's past story...

amethyst: C'mon, you would've heard sooner or later.

yugi: Yea, guess you're right.

joey: I'm hungry...

tristan: Yea, I haven't eaten for two hours.

bakura: *sarcastically* You poor things.

amethyst: Well, let's go out to eat.

As the group walked out the door, acting normally, Yami hung back, walking slower than the others, contemplating something...

yami: *thinking in his head* She's just like her. Even her past is the same almost. But I'll never see her again. Why couldn't she have joined me in the puzzle?? Why did she have to stay behind and fight??

joey: Hey Yami, hurry up!! I'm starving!!

yami: Coming Joey...

Yami wasn't the only one thinking inside of his head. Amethyst seemed to be having an inner conversation of her own...

amethyst: *thinking* Should I tell them??

???: No, not yet, although I think Yami is beginning to remember.

amethyst: But when will I tell them??

???: Soon, soon enough...

~*~

nyc: hey, finally finished chappie 3!! well, what did you think of her past?? i know that it seems a cliche of my original characters to be orphans, but it's a lot easier to place them in the story when you needn't worry about home life. And who is Amethyst talking to inside of her?? Please review with suggestions, thoughts, or ideas about the fic!! TY MUCHOS!!


	5. Amethyst Blurts Out A secret

nyc_pwyncess: hey ppl, how are you today?? i'm not doing a big intro, just the facts. i DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or any characters affiliated with that show. it has also been brought to my attention that Amethyst is considered a 'mary-sue' by some of my readers. as i said before, she has her flaws, i am still building up around her past, she's only been there TWO days!! how many flaws can a person show in TWO days?! i am just trying to build the story's beginning, before getting into the main storyline. i personally feel that when you first meet a person, they seem to have no flaws, and as time goes on, you learn more about them and flaws come to light. so please, don't post up that Amethyst is a 'mary-sue' for i have explained my reasons. oh, and regular bakura will be called 'ryou' and yami bakyra will be called 'bakura'. now on with the story...

~*~

After they returned home, rain began to lash down from the sky along with thunder and lightning.

yugi: I think you guys should spend the night, it's way to wet outside to drive home.

bakura: I'll just ride in the ring then-

amethyst: What??

ryou: *sweatdrop* Nothing, nothing at all.

yugi: But you guys really should stay the night. Grampa's out on business, so his room is open as well.

joey: Okay then Yugi.

tristan: Sure, why not??

ryou: Thanks.

amethyst: That's great and all, but where will everybody sleep??

yugi: Well, Yami and I keep our own rooms, one of you can sleep in Grampas room, one on the couch in the den, and if it's okay with Amethyst, two can sleep in her room. Is that okay??

amethyst: Sure.

tristan: I call Gramps room!!

joey: Couch!!  
ryou: Guess that leaves me and Bakura to Amethyst's room.

bakura: No way.

amethyst: And I'm ecstatic??

yugi: well, it's either her room or the basement with no heating.

bakura: Fine...

After watching a couple of old movies, and a documentary of ancient Egypt that Yami and Bakura constantly laughed at and kept saying "Wrong.", causing everyone making up horrible excuses for Amethyst, everyone decided that they should sleep, they had to open the store tomorrow morning at nine and work it all day long. After exchanging good-nights, everyone retired to their respected rooms.

ryou: I call couch.

amethyst: well then, that leaves you*points*Bakura, on the floor. Go.

bakura: You know, I think I'll take your bed!!*hops on and closes his eyes*

amethyst: Get off.

bakura: Can't hear you, I'm sleeping.

amethyst: Fine!! I'll wake you up!!*starts jumping on the bed*

bakura: Like that bothers me.

amethyst: Oh, it doesn't?? How about this??*kicks him lightly in the side*

bakura: HEY!!*goes to leap up, but results in rolling off the bed*

ryou: *laughing* Guess you chose the floor.

bakura: Shut up. And turn this damn light off!!*pulls out crescent moon light from the wall*

amethyst: NO!! *lunges for the light and shoves it back in*

bakura: What the hell is wrong with you??*pulls it out again*

amethyst: NO!! *pushes it back in again* I hate the dark!!

bakura: Really?? *pulls out night light*

amethyst: *lunges for light, but stumbles in the dark* Give that back!!

bakura: Ha, you want it?? Get it. *holds his hand up high so that she can't reach it*

amethyst: NO FAIR!!

bakura: Who said I play fair??

amethyst: Dammit!! Shrink, you're too damn tall!!

~In Yugi/Yami's Room~

yami: Why do they have to be so loud??

yugi: Well, I personally pity Amethyst.

yami: but they won't shut up!!

yugi: Fine, if we hear shattering or anything related to that, I'll go in.

~Back To Amethyst's Room~

amethyst: RYOU!! Help me please!! I hate the dark!!

ryou: I'm sleeping. Give her the light.*taps Bakura with his pillow*

bakura: *raises eyebrow* A pillow??

amethyst: Good idea!! *jumps on her bed and grabs a pillow* You're going down!!

bakura: What are you going to do with a pillow may I ask?? Hit me??

amethyst: Exactly.*leaps and starts smacking Bakura with the pillow in hand*

bakura: Two can play at that!! *puts night light on the tallest shelf, and grabs a pillow in each hand*

amethyst: *still smacking away with the pillow*

bakura: *hits Amethyst with the pillows, but ends up hitting Ryou as well*

ryou: I _was_ sleeping, but*grabs his own pillow*I'll join in!!

amethyst: I call Ryou!! Get Bakura!!

ryou: *jumps in with pillow flying*

amethyst: SURRENDER!!

bakura: *getting beat senseless with the feathery missiles* NEVER!!

~Back To Yugi/Yami~

yami: What the hell are they doing?!

*a loud smack is heard, followed by swearing on the behalf of Amethyst and Bakura*

yami: That's it, I am going to shut them up!!

yugi: Wait!!*follows yami*

yami: *bumps into Tristan*

tristan: What's going on in there??

yami: I'm going to find out.

yugi: Wait!!

yami: *busts open the door* WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!

*Ryou and Amethyst stop beating Bakura, throw the pillows behind them, and simultaneously point towards Bakura*

ryou: He started it.

amethyst: All him, none of me or Ryou. Right Ryou??

ryou: *nodding quickly* Right.

bakura: *jumping up so he's standing* WHAT?!

tristan: Just go to sleep. I need to sleep.

joey:*runs to the door holding blanket and pillow* I heard yelling, what happened??*sees pillows on the floor, and a few feathers* OH, PILLOW FIGHT!!*begins to smack anything in sight, namely Ryou*

Everybody grabs a pillow, even Yami. It's smack or get smacked in this flurry of feathers!! After a half hour, everyone has collapsed, except Yami and Amethyst who find it quite amusing to continually smack Bakura.

yugi: Well, I'm going to sleep. Tristan and Joey already went back to their beds, you should as well. C'mon.

yami: But Yugi...

amethyst: It's fun to beat Bakura senseless!!

bakura: WHAT?!

amethyst: Fine, I'll go to bed. G' Night!!

yugi: Night.

yami: Night.

Next morning, everyone wakes up in a pretty good mood, besides the pillow war last night. There all on the floor above the game shop getting ready.

yugi: It's 8:50, we have ten minutes 'til we have to start the shop up.

amethyst: What are you going to do about those Yami and Bakura??

joey: Whaddaya mean??

amethyst: Well, are they going in their Millenium Items or what??

all:*stare/sweatdrop*

yugi: You know??

amethyst: What?? Ummm...No, I don't know anything*backing away*

bakura: *pins her against the wall* How do you know about the Millenium Items??

amethyst:*sweatdrop*I don't??

bakura: What do you know??

amethyst: That you have no manners*kicks him away and dashes down the hall towards the stairs*

yami: Wait, come back!!

joey:*stands in front of the stairs* Just tell us.

amethyst: *sidesteps joey and slides down the banister*

bakura: GET HER!! *runs down the stairs along with everyone else*

yami: Don't let her get to the store front.

joey: Why??

yugi: You can't catch someone in full view of public and not have the police called.

jopey: Oh, but she's just opened the door and let that woman in.

nakura: DAMN!!

amethyst: *smiles*Can I help you ma'am??

ma'am: Yes, I'm looking for a gift for my nephew.

amethyst: This way please.

The others enter in from the back door, and mill about so that Amethyst won't leave when the woman's finished shopping. But she follows her to the door, and steps out after her.

bakura: Damn.

yami: Go out the side door.

~Amethyst's Thoughts~

amethyst: What do I do?? I can't believe I let that slip!!

???: It's okay. Just wait until Bakura leaves, Yami will be more calm.

amethyst: Oka-*is jerked by a pair of hands into an alley*

~Out Loud~

amethyst: HEY!! Get offa' me!!

bakura: Shut up and listen.

yami: Just tell us how you know about the Millenium Items. Bakura won't hurt you.

bakura: That bad.

yugi: Bakura!!

bakura: Fine, I won't hit the wench*glares at Amethyst*If she tells her story.

amethyst: Fine...

~*~

nyc_pwyncess: Well that's it for chappie four!! I hope you liked it!! More up soon!! And how does she know?? And who is '???'?? More will be revealed next chappie!!


	6. Amethyst's Ring

nyc-pwyncess: I'm back!! Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, on with the ficcie-goodness!!

~*~

The group are all inside now, sitting in the living room, crezating a circle around Amethyst who is sitting in the center of a couch, with Bakura on her left and Yami on her right. 

bakura:*glaring at amethyst*Now, tell us how you know about the Millenium Items.

amethyst:*smiles weakly*Ummm...What about the people at the storefront?? How about I watch it for a bit, and tell you later??

She makes a motion to get up, but Yami's and Bakura's arms dart out, grab each of her arms, and pull her back into the seat.

amethyst:*looking down*Guess not...

yugi: C'mon Amethyst, just tell us how you know of the Items and the Yami's.

amethyst: Well, remember that ring I told you about, the one my Mother left with the doctor before she died?? That's how I know.

joey: And??

bakura:*looking like he's about to burst*And how did this help you?!

amethyst:*glaring back at bakura*I could show you, but I have to stand up, dumba**!!

bakura:*shouting now*Why in the seven hells should I trust you?!

amethyst:*yelling right back*And why the hell shouldn't you?!

bakura:*still shouting*You want the f***in' list?!

Without realizing it, the two had stood up during the argument, Bakura with his arms crossed, and Amethyst with her fists clenched on her hips. Bakura is looking down, considering the height difference, as Amethyst still manages to look menacing enough looking up at him. Just before Amethyst could yell back, Ryou spoke up.

ryou: Eh...Excuse me??

amethyst & bakura: WHAT?!

ryou: You're already standing, why not let Amethyst explain further??

yami: Then you can go back to your yelling match.

bakura:*glare x 10*Fine, but get a damned move on.

amethyst:*a bit calmer than before*Well, the orphanage gave me the ring on my tenth birthday. I had been researching Ancient Egypt, since I had recently learned that it was my parents line of archaeology, and was surprised when I found minute hieroglyphs around the outside of the ring. 

I looked at the hieroglyphs under magnification, and worked translating them. Whenever I wasn't doing schoolwork, I was working on translating the hieroglyphs. They turned out to be a mini-recollection of the past of Duel Monsters. It spoke of the rules of the game, and the beginning of it. It told of how it was played, and some rules, and then began speaking of how it was used for bad.

Then it went into the ending of the final tournament, but the last quarter of the ring had been rubbed out with age. Luckily though, it told of some places where tournaments were held. I connected an old family friend who was usually in Egypt, and they got a team to go to some of the places.

They found artifacts that were groundbreaking, but I asked for him not to tell that it was me who told him of the places. As gratitude though, he visited New York for a day, and gave me an artifact he had found. It was a dagger, and I've kept it since.

I put two and two together, when I saw Yugi dueling, and Ryou as well, how they both wore things that my ring had described as Millennium Items and how they tended to change appearance in the middle of a duel that had high stakes. And then the way Pegasus hid his eye, led me to believe he had the one called the Millennium Eye. 

joey: So, ya figured all this??

amethyst: Yes, and I'm sorry for keeping it a secret from you all, except Bakura.

But before Bakura could say anything, Yami had stood up with a never-before-seen quizzical look on his face.

yami: But where is the ring now?? Would I be able to see it??

amethyst: Oh yeah, sure!! I keep the ring with me at all times, just in case anyone tried to come after it.

yugi: But where do you keep it then?? You don't have rings on your fingers. 

amethyst: Oh no, I never wear it on my finger, just in case it slipped off without my noticing. I got myself pierced.

tristan: Oh, so it's now an earring??

Amethyst then pushed back her hair so that her ears were visible. The right one had three earrings where they usually are and one at the very top of the ear. Her left one was the same, but only had the three on the bottom. They were all plain silver studs, no gold.

amethyst: No gold here, I prefer to keep the ring not to in the open. Nope, instead I keep it here.*lifts up shirt, to just below her belly button when joey called out*

joey: Ya got pierced there?!*points to his chest*

amethyst: NO!! Get your mind outta the gutter!! It's called a belly ring!!

And sure enough, she did have a belly ring, and it was pure gold that glistened in the light. She undid the clasp, removed it, and handed it to Yami.

amethyst: Like I said this section*points*has been rubbed out through time. And if the "Egyptian Inquisition" is through with the 'interrogation', I am going to take a shower.

As Amethyst stomped up the stairs towards the said bathroom, Yugi, Tristan, Ryou, and Joey went out to work the store, praying nobody had stolen anything. And Yami went off to another room to study the ring, as Bakura followed him, not wanting the 'pharaoh' to get the upper hand on forgotten memories.

~*~

nyc-pwyncess: FINISHED!! Sorry for the long wait, review pwease!!


	7. Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It SsNoOh

nyc-pwyncess: I'm back, and I still don't own it!! But thanx a mil' for the reviews!!

~*~

Amethyst walked towards the door where she could Bakura and Yami yelling, and generally throwing things about.

Yami: For the sake of Ra, give me the ring back!!

Bakura: You're too slow!! I could read this thing faster than you!!

Yami: Ra, give me the power to NOT smite this IGNORANT ASS in front of me.

The two were obviously about to start arguing again, when Amethyst kicked in the door. The two spun around to see her wearing a pair of black, baggy jeans, with an oversized, hooded, sky-blue sweatshirt.

Amethyst: Give me the ring, I need to put it on, and you two will most likely end up breaking the thing!!

Bakura:*holding the ring just above her head*Get it then.

Amethyst: Fine. *kicks Bakura's shin*

Bakura:*drops ring into Amethyst's outstretched palm* I'm going to banish you to the Shadow Realm!!

Amethyst: I'm sooooooo scared. Is da big bad Bakuwa goin' to get me??*runs towards the storefront*

Bakura:*now standing, follows her* Get back here, coward!!

Yami:*follows the other two*NO BANISHING!!

As the three crashed into the store, Yugi was just closing the door behind a customer. When Bakura began knocking down displays, reaching out for Amethyst, with Yami not too far behind, the four(Yugi, Joey, Ryou, and Tristan)couldn't help but laugh their heads off in amusement. Finally, Bakura leapt over the counter, and grabbed Amethyst by the back of her hood then held her up so that she was eye level with him. He had a smirk on his face, but before he could do anything, two strange things happened. One, Amethyst's bangs appeared to be sheltering a golden light. Two, Mokuba burst through the door, dragging a reluctant looking Seto behind him.

Mokuba: Hey, Yugi!!

Bakura abruptly dropped Amethyst to the floor in surprise, and there was an eerie silence in the room, until Amethyst;s voice cut through it.

Amethyst:* next to Mokuba*You're so cute!! What's your name, kid??

Mokuba: I'm Mokuba, Seto's my big brother.

Amethyst:*laughing*How did a cute kid like you get stuck with a brother like him??

Seto:*glare*

Mokuba:*whispering to Amethyst*He's not mean, you need to get to know him though.

But even though he whispered, it was loud enough for everyone to hear, and they all laughed, and Seto was the closest to a blush in his life.

Amethyst: But Kaiba, what're you doing here?? I thought you had this whole thing with I-hate-people-who-beat-me-in-duels-and-the-ancient-spirits-that-help-them-out.

Seto: You forgot that I hate dogs*glare to Joey*and short annoying transfer students, who don't know when to shut up.

Amethyst: Really now, Seto. I'm hurt.*wipes away fake tear*

Yami:*sarcastically*But seriously, what brings us the honor of having 'you' grace our hallowed halls??

Seto: It wasn't me.

Mokuba: I was kind of bored, and Seto said he would take me out today, so I thought we could visit you. Is that okay, Yugi??

Yugi: Sure, not a problem.

The group, and the reluctant Seto, spent the day doing...stuff. I'm sorry, but nothing to big happened, if you ignore the fact it began to snow...A LOT.

Bakura:*looking out the window*What in the name of Ra is that white crap all over the ground??

Joey: 'Ey, it's snowin' outside!!

Yami: Ss-no-oh??

Yugi:*pulling Yami towards the front door*Yea, snow!! It hasn't snowed in Domino City since I was two!!

Amethyst: Hasn't been more than an inch or two in New York for ages!!

Mokuba: Whoa, that's gotta be at least six inches!!

Bakura:*pokes hand out window, but quickly draws it back in*Damn, that's cold.

Amethyst: Oh, is widdle Bakuwa afwaid of da big bad snow-fwake??

Bakura: Don't push it...

Ryou:*lightly jabs Bakura in the side*Stop being such a stiff, let's go out in the snow!!

Tristan: Yea, before it gets too dark to see, the sun's setting soon.

So, the group of nine went out into the snow, even Seto after much pleading on Mokuba's behalf. There were snowball fights and the such, until Bakura got the hang of making snowballs and decided to give Yami and Amethyst pay back for the night before. Somehow, he managed to sneak up behind both of them, and shove one in Yami's face and the other atop of Amethyst's head. 

This lead to an all-out snowball war, with no defined winner, as everyone was thoroughly covered in snow from head-to-toe. By the time everyone had gotten dried off and redressed, the snow had picked up pace considerably, leading to the horrifying conclusion that Seto, Mokuba, and everyone else were...

Seto: SNOWED IN!!*pounding at the door*NO!! NO!!

Mokuba: Are you okay??

Seto:*regains compusure* Yes, I'll call someone to send snowplows right here.

Yugi: Sorry, Seto, but the phone's dead.

Amethyst & Seto: NO!!

Yami: Okay, Seto I understand, but why are you so worried Amethyst??

Amethyst: Well, I'm the only girl here, and we're supposed to live on the phone in the normal generalization, just slipped out of my mouth.

Besides some sleeping arrangements being made, with everything the same, except Tristan had to sleep on the living room floor, as Seto had outrightly claimed Gramps' room. After everyone had gone to sleep, Yami and Bakura were still looking at the ring that Amethyst had loaned them. When Amethyst came down for a drink, she saw the study light still on, and opened the door, to see what was going on.

Amethyst:*sits down in an armchair*What are you doing this late??

Bakura: None of your business, mortal.

Amethyst: Geez, do you have anything better than 'mortal', get new material. But what are you doing this late, YAMI??

Yami: We keep hitting hieroglyphics that we can't remember correctly.

Amethyst: Uh-huh, I see. Anyway, what happened to the other Millenium Items, like the Eye and all.

Yami: Well, the Eye, uh...

Bakura: The pharaoh stopped me from killing Pegasus, unknowingly allowing him to escape.

Amethyst: That's when you came over to the light side, eh Darth Vader??

Yami: Well, excuse me for not willingly kill a person. But anyway, there's another Yami and Hikari out there, Marik and Malik.

Bakura: I've seen them before, but they've been laying low for a couple of weeks now.

Amethyst: Well, I'm going to bed, you should as well. G' Night.

Yami: Night.

Bakura: Don't die while you sleep, mortal.

Amethyst:*walking out door, back to the Yamis*Screw you, Bakura.*closes door*

Bakura: She's trying my patience.

Amethyst:*poking head through reopened door*Try it, Bakura. Just try it, and see what happens.*slams door*

Bakura: Huh??

Yami: What happened now, moron.

Bakura: a. I'm not a moron. b. I don't have to tell you. And 4. The midget looked taller, and meaner. 

Yami: I think it's called S. M. P., or P. M. S., something like that.

~*~

nyc-pwyncess: I'll update soon!! Twist next chappie!!


	8. Get Your Mind Outta The Gutter

nyc-pwyncess: I'm back with mah new chappie!! Still don't own it, but I can sure as hell dream!! Wait, I can't?? Aw Crap...Read anyways

~*~

It was about three in the morning before the two Yamis went to bed. Bakura lay down on the blankets placed at the side of Amethyst's bed, as she tossed in her sleep. Most likely plagued by night terrors. Who was he to care?? So he lay his head down on a spare pillow, and slept.

As the sun poked over the buildings, Amethyst bolted up in bed, drenched in a cold sweat. She mentally berated herself for getting so worked up over a silly nightmare. But still, she was too shocked to go back to sleep. She swiftly pulled something out from under her pillow, and proceeded to tip toe out of her room, down the hall and stairs, to the kitchen, where she sat at the table.

She was wearing a pair of long drawstring sky blue pj pants with a tight fitting blue tang top with spaghetti straps. She crossed her legs, and bobbed one up and down out of habit. Then she held the object that she had brought down from her room. It was long and black, with a tiny picture in the middle. She pulled the top half, and a glistening dagger came out, catching all specks of light, even in the darkest of places.

As she was looking the dagger up and down, twirling it on her finger, Yami was watching from the doorway. It was early morning, the lights were off, and he had seen a figure skulking about the house, and was now playing with a weapon. The only thing he could think of was...thief. As the 'thief' was preoccupied, Yami lunged from the shadows that cloaked him and tackled the intruder.

After subduing the intruder, it was face down flat on the ground with Yami straddling the lower back, right above the hips. He held the hands to the sides, pinned, for the person still had the dagger. "Who are you??", Yami hissed.

"Turn me around moron, and see for yourself!!", the one below him spat out. Yami quickly spun his captive around and gasped at what he saw...Amethyst.

"What in the name of Ra??"

"Yes, it's me. Aren't you surprised?? Now, can you get off of me?? You're in kind of a weird position...", Amethyst trailed off, looking downwards. In the scuffle, her top had risen, showing off most of her abdomen area. And the fact that Yami was still straddling her while leaning over her with her arms pinned to her sides didn't help. But Yami was too surprised to even care where he was sitting, and stayed there, as he marveled at the dagger that Amethyst still held.

"Where did you get this??", he queried.

"I told you before, it's from that site my ring talked about. Hey!!", she exclaimed as Yami plucked the dagger from her grasp and held it closer to his face for closer inspection. "Give it to me Yami!!", Amethyst shouted, while still struggling to get the obviously more muscular Yami off her.

"Give me a second, I'm almost there. And stop squirming so much, it's a lot easier if you don't. I'll be done in a moment, I promise.", Yami stated nonchalantly.

"I said give it to me Yami!!", Amethyst shouted once more, ending with a semi-growl. This time though she managed to free one of her hands, and attempted to push Yami off of her. Yet, it only resulted in him losing his balance and grip on the dagger momentarily, causing him to tumble back a bit, and for the dagger to slide underneath the fridge.

Both went scrambling for it. Amethyst slid, stomach down to the fridge and Yami ended up tumbling on top of her again. The two fought to get their arms underneath the fridge, but it was no use. Yami collapsed on her back, as she spoke. "It just won't fit, it's too far in."

Yami suddenly got a bright idea, and began to push the fridge off the floor a little. "Yami, that's it!! That's right!! A little higher...higher...higher...Right there!! GOT IT!!", Amethyst cried triumphantly, as she attempted to leap up, but only succeeded in bumping her head into Yami's lower jaw.

The two went sliding across the floor, until Yami hit the wall, and Amethyst hit him. "We make a good team, eh??", asked Amethyst. Yami was about to answer, when the two became aware of the laughter coming from the doorway.

Bakura, Ryou, Joey, Seto, Tristan, Mokuba, and Yugi were all there, looking at the two. Bakura, Joey, and Tristan were laughing there heads off, as the others tried to keep straight faces. "What is so damned funny??", asked a pissed off Yami.

The trio stopped laughing, long enough to give a recount of the happenings.

Bakura:*high pitched*Give it too me Yami!!

Joey:*deeply*Give me a second, I'm almost there. 

Tristan: *deep voice*And stop squirming so much, it's a lot easier if you don't. 

Seto:(who couldn't resist)I'll be done in a moment, I promise. 

Bakura: *high pitched* I said give it to me Yami!!

Joey: *high* IT just won't fit

Tristan:*high* IT'S too far in.

Bakura:*still girlish*Yami, that's it!!

Joey:*girly*That's right!!

Tristan:*soprano*A little higher...higher...higher

Bakura: *ear-splittingly high*RIGHT THERE!!

"And that's not even mentioning the positions you were in.", stated Seto sarcastically towards the now crimson pair.

"You, all of you!! GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE DAMNED GUTTER!!", shouted Amethyst. She stood up, with dagger in hand, and proceeded to go up the stairs when Bakura said, "If I had known she was as easy as her Mother, I would've gone for a ride too."

Before anyone could blink, Amethyst was on top of him, hands curled around his neck. "How dare you?!", she growled out in a menacing tone.

Bakura struggled to pry her off, and when that didn't work, resorted to hitting her back. But still she held on. Finally, Seto and Ryou pried her death-hold off of Bakura's neck and held her back while Tristan, Joey, and Yami did the same with Bakura.

"Hmmph.", was all Amethyst said, before she turned and continued to walk up the stairs to her room.

They winced as they heard the door slam. "You didn't have to say that Bakura.", stated Yami darkly.

"Like I care.", he replied.

It was then, that the house began to shake. Amethyst had a couple of c.d.s she kept from the orphanage, and was happy to find that she now had her own stereo system. At the moment, she had the volume on it's highest settings and was playing Of Wolf And Man by Metallica. All of them ran upstairs, to find her door locked. And no matter what they did, it remained so.

The day went on, with Amethyst playing various Metallica songs for the better part of the day. Around noon, Yami and Bakura were still fighting over who was reading the ring, and ended up in front of Amethyst's room.

"I should see it first Pharaoh."

"Because??"

"Because I said so, idiot!! Now give to me before that child of a whore comes out with one of her mood swings!!" Suddenly, the music stopped. All was still in the house, until Amethyst burst through the door, and landed on Bakura again. 

The fight was like before, except somehow, the two had fallen down the stairs. They were all watching the fight unfurl, struggling to get the two separated. Joey and Seto finally got a hold of a pretty beat up Bakura, while Yami, Tristan, Ryou, and even Yugi got control of Amethyst. 

It was then that everyone noticed something, there were TWO Amethyst's. There was the one they all knew, wearing her trademark sweatshirt and jeans, and another. The other was taller by two heads, about the same height as Seto. She had blue hair, the same blue as Amethyst's hair tips, and had piercing blue eyes. She was more of a tannish color, but wore the same outfit, in a larger size obvioulsy.

"What the hell??", usually quiet Ryou exclaimed.

"Eh...This is my Yami...Of the dagger...She's known only as Shiranai, as she doesn't know her real name...She's also Bakura's half sister.", Amethyst said, fumbling with the words.

This statement was followed by seven thumps, as everyone, save Mokuba, Amethyst, and Shiranai hit the ground in a dead faint.

~*~

nyc-pwyncess: I'm writing this at 2:00 in the AM!! Please review!! And I think 'Shiranai' is supposed to mean 'I don't know', or something close to it. If you speak Japanese better than I do, which is everybody, please correct me if I'm wrong. Hope you liked it!!


	9. A New Yami, As Well As A New Uncle

skye_bluu_kitsune: OI!! I am sooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner!! Please please please forgive!! My computer died one me in the middle of this chapter!! Got a big ass chapter for you though!! I hope to make up to you by having quicker updates!!

bakura: This is why you don't own us...

skye: Screw you!!

bakura:*brandishing a baseball bat*What did you say??

skye: Screw*notices bat*Ummm....Please read!! *runs*

~*~

"Damn. How heavy can a spirit be??", Amethyst thought aloud, while dragging Yami by the collar into the living room.

"Aww...Such an angel...While he's asleep.", Shiranai added in, whilst propping Bakura against a coffee table. She placed a hand lightly on his head, when she heard an 'OOMPH' come from Mokuba's general direction.

"Hey kid,", the female spirit began as she strode over to the child, who was struggling to move his older brother towards the living room where all of the others were, while Amethyst worked to prop the unconscious ones along the couch.

"Need help with him??", Shiranai asked, stretching out a hand to the fallen child. 

Mokuba looked at the hand warily, before grasping it as she gently helped him to his feet. "You go back and help my hikari; I'll get him in there."

"Okay then. Be careful, he's heavy.", Mokuba called over his shoulder.

After Mokuba left, Shiranai knelt down next to the unconscious CEO and gently moved a brown bang to the side of his face. She quickly recoiled her hand, as if it had been burned, as he began to stir. He soon stopped, and she brought him to the others.

"So, hikari, what do we do??", the spirit queried.

"Ummm...I guess we wait for 'em to wake up.", Amethyst answered, not too sure herself. "'Ey Mokuba, is your brother a morning person??", Amethyst asked.

"Not really, but after a cup of coffee he's usually fi-", Mokuba was cut-off by a shriek from Amethyst, as Bakura grasped her ankle.

"Get offa' me!!", she shouted as she kicked the disgruntled yami away from her.

"Huh??", Bakura asked, still dazed after the kick to the head. "What in the name of the seven hells was that for, bitch?!"

Shiranai swiftly walked over to the growling yami, and cuffed him upside the head. "Remember me, brother dearest??", she asked.

"Sister?? It is you!!", Bakura exclaimed while jumping up and quickly pulling her in a hug, then instantaneously pushing her away. "That moment, never happened. Got that??", he growled out. Amethyst and Mokuba nodded.

No more thought was given, for the others began to stir. Some mumbling was heard, and a fair share of cursing on Seto's, Joey's, and Yami's behalf.

"Yo, who's the girl??", Joey asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"As Amethyst said, I'm her yami, Shiranai.", the newly discovered spirit answered.

"Well, that explains everything, doesn't it??", Seto barked, sarcasm dripping from his words. "What are you?? Rabbits?? You damned yamis are multiplying!!", he shouted.

"I'm sorry to sound nosy, but can you explain to us how you became trapped in the Dagger, Shiranai??", Ryou queried.

"Nah, it's fine. You see, when I got the Dagger, I was petrified nonetheless when a five-thousand-year-old spirit came out of it. I had recently turned eleven, and I was scared out of my wits. But after a while, we became more acquainted and she told me what she remembered of Egypt.", Amethyst began.

Shiranai continued with, "I was born in the time of pharaohs in Egypt. My Mother was a personal slave to the Pharaoh's queen, and my Father was another slave in the Pharaoh's palace, but of lower stature. One night, in a drunken stupor, he forced himself upon my Mother, resulting in me. 

"The guards executed him for the unlawful act, and my Mother raised me. In later years, it was found out that my Father had done this before, resulting in one other child, Bakura. So, we were brother and sister, same father, different mother. Sadly, Bakura's mother died, and he was left with relatives in the common streets."

"Aww...Bakura...Why didn't you tell me??", Ryou queried, lightly patting his yami's head.

"It's the past.", Bakura barked, but leaned against Ryou, however subtle he tried to make it seem, Ryou saw through the fake act.

"Anyway, I was to be a slave, like my Mother, but the Pharaoh was kind in those days, and I was set to serve his only son, Yami.". Shiranai continued.

"You, Yami??", Yugi asked.

"Yes. It's been so long, Shiranai, I thought you had been killed all those years ago.", Yami said lightly.

"It's true, I should have died, but Fate thought differently. I grew in the palace, accompanying Yami everywhere, for I was his servant from the time when he was seven and I was six. We were on more of an equal basis, not so much as slave and master, but more as friends. Yami worked on his skills that would be needed for when the time came that he would be Pharaoh, and I practiced the arts of fighting with a dagger in order to serve as a bodyguard as well as healing, in case he ever be injured.

"Throughout the years, we each lost our parents, and Yami became pharaoh. Then Duel Monsters rose, and so did the stakes. In the end, Yami had to seal the powers in the seven Millennium Items. 

"On the last night of the ceremony, I was next to Yami as he finished the sealing ceremonies. As soon as he was about to seal himself in the Puzzle, the high priest and others burst through the doors, and we ran to the horses.

"We rode a black stallion into the night as the sands whipped around us from the stir of magic. However, as the sun peaked over the sand dunes, the high priest caught up with us and surrounded us. I threw Yami off the horse, commanding him to seal the Puzzle. He reluctantly did so."

"That's when I thought you were gone.", Yami said.

"So did I, until my Dagger began glowing. I took down a few of the priest's followers, and was suddenly sucked into the Dagger. Next thing I knew, I was with Amethyst.", concluded Shiranai.

"I am so confused.", Joey said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You always are.", Seto snipped.

"Yea, you're righ-Hold on a second!!", Joey shouted, realizing the insult.

"I couldn't care. Mokuba, c'mon, I'm calling the chauffeur. The snows cleared up.", Seto spoke while standing up.

"He is just a barrel of sunshine, now isn't he??", Shiranai mused under her breath. Despite it being mumbled, it resounded throughout the silent room. Seto glared at the spirit as she rose and glared right back. Cold ice blue eyes clashed, until a loud bang caused Seto to look to the side, where a laughing Amethyst had recently dropped a book to the floor.

"You lose, Seto!!", Amethyst said, grinning widely.

"I lost what??", he barked back.

"No one beats Shiranai in staring contests.", she answered.

"Keh. Let's go Mokuba, the car's outside.", Seto said before turning on his heel and walking out, trench coat billowing behind him. Mokuba quickly followed after saying a quick 'good-bye' to the others. The house was no empty, save for the three pairs of yami/hikaris as well as Joey and Tristan.

"So, can you use the Dagger, Shiranai??", Yugi asked while stepping towards the newly found spirit.

"Of course, how else could I call myself a bodyguard if I couldn't keep off a couple of thugs??", she answered.

"I wasn't that bad.", Yami interjected, "I could keep off thugs, as well as sorcerors."

"Sure you could, just like when you talked me into sneaking you to the streets on your fourteenth birthday.", Shiranai said, walking towards the tri-colored hair Yami, towering over him by about six inches.

Yami came the closest he ever did to a blush, then quickly pushed it away. "Nothing that bad happened.", he said, fumbling over the words.

"What happened??", Bakura said, anxiously awaiting telling of a time when the seemingly invincible Yami screwed up.

"Well,", Shiranai started.

"You wouldn't dare.", Yami said, glaring at her.

"I dare.", she said while Yami spluttered for a minute. "Aw, c'mon...Let me tell it."

"Fine.", Yami grumbled.

"Well, as I said, we went out on his fourteenth birthday. Him and myself were dressed in a peasants garb, and pretty much blended in. That is until I realized Yami still wore his golden jewelry. I could've strangled him, but then a gang of thieves pulled us into an alley.

"Five men in all. But when we walked out of that alley, I don't know how many were still breathing.", Shiranai finished.

"Seems bloodlust runs in the family.", Ryou sarcastically said, earning a glare from his yami.

"Anyways, what does the Dagger do??", Joey asked.

"Oh, it can heal, mentally and physically, but not emotionally.", Amethyst said while she and Shiranai placed a dagger into it's respective sheath that was located on one of their belt loops.

"C'mon, lets get more acquainted over dinner.", Yugi said, gesturing for the others to follow him into the kitchen.

~*~

Life went on pretty normally for the next week. Yugi's Grampa took the matter of Shiranai particularly well, he was used to ancient Egyptian spirits roaming about his home. 

School continued, and the date for when the papers would be finalized drew ever closer. No one thought much of it, until one day, that all changed.

It was Wednesday, and the three yamis were sitting in the living room, watching their newfound friend, television. Yami was lounged out in a recliner. Bakura, there due to the fact that Ryou didn't trust the yami alone ever since the pyro-incident-that-was-never-to-be-mentioned-again-as-well-as-the-fact-that-bakura's-hair-was-uneven-and-singed-in-some-places, was stretched across the couch. And Shiranai sat on the floor, though she soon rose.

"I'm taking a shower if anyone needs me.", she said as she rose.

"Who would??", Bakura asked. Shiranai threw a pillow at him, which he dodged, moments of a pillow fight still burned in his mind.

The three hikaris came back later, while Shiranai was still in the shower. "Amethyst, can you get the mail??", Yugi asked.

"Sure.", she called back, and was back in a minute. She laid the small pile on the coffee table, and pulled one back. "O, one for me, from the orphanage. I'll read it upstairs, need to get out of this high-collared uniform."

Within fifteen minutes, the shower stopped, and Shiranai came down, dressed, but hair still slightly damp from the shower. Fire sparked in her eyes, and a look fury was on her face as she stepped behind the two yamis who were begrudgingly washing dishes. Yugi and Ryou obediently moved out of her way as she advanced on them.

Suddenly, she rose her hands and smacked the heads of the dishwashers together and snarled out, "What did you do??"

Bakura, rubbing his head, snarled back, "What?!"

Shiranai stepped closer and grabbed them each by the collar of the shirt and growled out again, "What. Did. You. Do. My hikari, is upstairs, sitting on her bed, crying. She doesn't cry, I should know. Not once, since her Mother died has she cried. What the f*** did you do to upset her!!", she ended shouting.

"We didn't do anything.", Yami said, pushing away her grip.

"Honest, Shiranai, they did nothing.", Yugi said.

"Maybe the letter??", queried Ryou.

"Letter??"

"Yea, she took one up with her from the table, it was from the orphanage.", Yugi stated, a bit nervous as to what the letter contained.

All heads turned as Amethyst opened the kitchen door, tear-trails staining her face. "Amethyst, are you okay??", Ryou tenatively asked.

"The orphanage sent this.", she said, pointing towards the envelope in hand. "Here.", she said, handing it to Yugi's Grampa as he entered.

"What does it say??", Shiranai asked, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It says", Amethyst began, choking back sobs that felt foreign to her, "It said that the papers won't be signed. A family member has recently spoken up and claimed guardianship over me. I'm still too young to choose, so they're coming to pick me up. Friday." And with that, she broke down into tears again, falling into the open arms of her yami. Shiranai tightened her grip as sobs wracked throughout her hikari's body, while the others stood in a shocked silence.

~*~

Friday evening came, and the others were there to say 'good-bye.' It was raining outside, and the constant sound of harsh rain beating upon the roof kept a steady beat.

"Hey, you'll still be in the same, and you can still come over anytime you want, right Grampa??", Yugi said, smiling as he hugged Amethyst farewell.

"Sure. We'll miss you, so you better come over, lest those two get bored.", Gramps answered, gesturing to Yami and Bakura, who just huffed.

"But Shiranai, you sure you don't want to stay here during the day?? The Dagger may get boring.", Yami offered.

"Nah, maybe in a week or two, I just wanna check out her new home. I doubt we'll be explaining me to her relatives.", Shiranai answered. "It's been great meeting you, but I'll see you soon.", Shiranai called back as she slowly began to disappear and went into the Dagger, which glowed, then dimmed as Amethyst placed it in it's sheath.

"We'll miss you.", Ryou said as he hugged Amethyst.

"I'll miss ya' too.", Joey said, grabbing her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Bye, Amethyst. Keep in touch, 'specially if you'd like a babysitting job.", Mokuba said as he lightly hugged the girl.

"Amethyst.", Kaiba stated, staring down at the girl.

"Kaiba.", Amethyst said, while holding out a hand. Kaiba grasped it and shook with her. 

"It's not going to be the same without Shiranai or you here for a while. Who will help me bother him??", Yami asked, pointing towards the paler yami.

"Humph. I'll miss you, sure, but you better come back and give me more stories about the pharaoh in his 'younger days.'", Bakura said as he nodded towards Amethyst as a gesture of adieu.

"It seems he's here.", Grampa called from the doorway.

A black limo had pulled up in front of the house, and a man stepped out of it and walked towards the door, veiled by the rain.

"Kaiba, they must be as rich as you.", Ryou said.

"Maybe we'll all visit you in your mansion, Amethyst.", Joey said.

Amethyst grabbed her two suitcases and headed towards the door. "I'll miss you all, but...", she stopped speaking, for a lump formed in her throat. She quickly pushed it down. "But, thank you for accepting me. Even you, Kaiba."

The door swung open and, Amethyst took a step back as the man stepped through the door, as did the others.

"Hello, dearest niece. Isn't it grand that I've found you??", the man said.

"Pegasus.", Yami snarled.

"Hello, Yugi-boy, Kaiba, and oh, all of your other little friends. Come Amethyst, let's go. Thank you Mr. Motou, but we'll be on our way.", Pegasus said as he turned to walk out the door, but Amethyst stayed still, unable to move.

Pegasus swiftly turned around and said, "No need for extra luggage.", and a bright flash of light filled the room, and a thump was heard upstairs. He then roughly grabbed Amethsyt's wrist and wrenched her out the door.

"No!!", she shouted working to free herself, but he continued to lead her down. Yami made a move to go after her, but Ryou placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but nothing can be done.", he solemnly said.

Grampa moved to close the door as the limo began to rev up, Amethyst struggling to open the window. But when the door was about to move into place, Shiranai came bolting down the stairs. "Where is she?!", she frantically asked.

"Why are you here??", Yugi asked.

"The Eye.", she said, "The Eye forced me out of the Dagger and upstairs." That was when she saw the limo slowly moving away and Amethyst sticking her head out the window. Shiranai flung the door open and went running towards the vehicle, throwing off any restraining hands.

"SHIRANAI!!", Amethsyt screamed from the window of the now moving limo. 

"AMETHYST!!", Shiranai yelled. "COME BACK HERE, PEGASUS!!"

A gloved hand reached and yanked Amethyst back into the car, and the windows rolled up as the limo sped off.

Shiranai ran for a few blocks, but the limo was too fast, and she stood in the middle of the road, motionless. That's where the others found her as she looked up at the sky, as its cold raindrops mixed with her warm tears. They supported as they led her home, as she silently cried.

But, as the reached the front of the gameshop, about to step in, she ran towards the street again. Kaiba, who had lagged behind, grabbed her by the shoulder, and she glared back at him. She fell to the ground and cried out, "YOU BASTARD!! BRING HER BACK, YOU COWARD, PEGASUS!! BRING HER BACK!!"

Then the spirit slumped over in defeat and allowed herself to be carried back inside and laid to sleep on Amethyst's bed.

~*~

skye: OoOoOoOoOo...What'll happen?? Once again, sorry for the delay, but hopefully this l~ong chappie helped make up for it!! Reviews appreciated!! Next chappie, Malik makes an appearance!!


	10. Painful Reality, Daring Escape, Crushing...

skye_bluu_kitsune: MEHEHEHEHE!! I'm sorry again!!

Bakura: Hn.

skye: Hope you like this chappie, and for those of you who didn't read my afternotes,

Yugi: Shame on you who didn't

skye: Malikky makes an appearance!! WHEEEEEEEE!!

Yami: Why the happiness??

skye: I just finished my Global Studies Project, and I'm getting out the crazy before I start to procrastinate on my English Project!! Homework over the damn summer!! Ger...

Yami: Right

skye: I don't own 'em, but please read and review anywho!!

~*~

It was Saturday morning, and the sun rose above the buildings, and did shine with so much brilliance, Shiranai woke up, hoping that it had all been a dream. But as she pushed away the blankets from Amethyst's bed, she was once again hit with the harsh reality.

Her blue eyes seemed to glaze over, and she just sighed and then burrowed herself in the blankets on the bed. Yami and Yugi stepped in around ten, and found the forlorn spirit laying there, glaring at the sun as if it would make it shine any less. The others came over later, and were confused as how to help the spirit out of the slump.

Finally, Yugi came up with the remark, "She'll still be at our school. If you come by after the schooldays, you're guaranteed to see her. Maybe then you can work on how to join up with the Dagger again."

"That could work, but what about her appearance??", Ryou asked.

"Hm??"

"Well, they are almost identical besides height and hair and eye color. They pretty much look related, and since her family, excluding Pegasus, is dead, that would be quite peculiar.", Ryou answered.

"You are right, but I have 'n idea.", Joey exclaimed.

"That can't be good.", Tristan muttered.

"'Ey, it's a good idea!!", Joey retaliated.

"Okay. Okay. What do we do??", asked an impatient Yami.

"Shiranai, will you work with us??", asked Yugi, while gently shaking the depressed girl. "Please?? It's for Amethyst."

Shiranai sighed then swung her feet over the side of the bed and sat up straight, facing the ground. She then looked up, a small smile on her face and some of the sparkle back in her eyes. "Fine, what do we do??", she asked.

"Well, ya' see. First ya' gotta..."

~*~

Amethyst woke up on Sunday morning and pushed away the thick comforter and rolled out of the immense bed. This room was huge, with a walk-in closet, a huge bay window, a queen-sized four poster bed, and so many other lavish things. Amethyst couldn't care, as she sat by the windowsill and looked out at the trees of the forest that surrounded the humongous mansion.

After she got dressed in an old football jersey and jeans, she quickly brushed her hair up into a sloppy bun. Then she flopped down into an overstuffed couch in the room, picking up the remote and turning on the television. The shows came on, but she didn't pay attention to anything, she was thinking of Shiranai and the others. Pegasus was playing in her mind as well, for she hadn't seen him since Friday night.

In the limo on the way to the mansion, Amethyst had stopped struggling, but only after Pegasus grabbed her towards him and threatened that if she didn't stop, there **would** be hell to pay. She wasn't too keen on this, but she had heard of Pegasus and how some considered him a bit sadistic, and, wisely, she stopped.

But when they came to the mansion, four of his thugs guided her up staircases and to her new room. Saturday had been uneventful while she unpacked her clothes and got settled in. Food had been brought to her, and she didn't want to leave the room anyways, lest she run into Pegasus.

But while stuck in her thoughts, one of Pegasus' men entered her room and coldly stated, "Master Pegasus wishes to meet with you immediately."

"You can tell, Pegasus, that I am fine where I am.", she snapped back.

The man stepped towards her and said, "He also said that you have no choice, as it is imperative that you come." He then grabbed her wrist, yanked her out of her seat, and led her out of the room and down numerous hallways and staircases.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, they reached a huge and elaborately designed door. The man knocked twice, and Pegasus' velvety voice was heard saying, "Come in." He opened the door, and the man pushed Amethyst in, so that she ended up falling/kneeling before the silver-haired man. Pegasus closed the door and walked over to his desk.

Amethyst quickly looked around what she took to be a study. There were two parallel walls filled with books, an ornate desk with a leather revolving chair, as well as one wall, behind the desk, totally devoted to a huge fireplace. She slowly stood up as she looked around the room again, but was interrupted by Pegasus once more arising from his chair and strode over so that he stood in front of the small child, and for the first time, Amethyst truly cursed her small stature.

"Now then, Ame-chan", Pegasus began while placing a hand on her right shoulder. "I've just recently gotten off the phone with your school, informing them of our recent..._reunion_.", filling that one word with so much sweetness, Amethyst had to choke back a gag.

Pegasus then knelt down on one knee in front of her, but he still towered over her. "They were quite pleased to hear that I found you, but they also informed me of your refusal to wear a girls uniform. This will stop as of now, and you will be wearing the girl uniform to school."

Amethyst stared back at his one visible eye and simply said, "No."

Pegasus' small grin turned into a frown as he glared intently at the girl before him. His grip on her shoulder tightened and he said in a menacing tone, "What was that?? Are you questioning me??"

She looked back at him, biting her lip in pain, and repeated, "No, I will not begin wearing the girls uniform just because you told me to."

Pegasus' glare intensified and he reeled back his left hand and smacked her across the face. This sent here back a few steps, as her hand flew up to cover the burning skin. Pegasus stepped towards her and grabbed her front collar as he pulled her towards his face. "And this stupid nonsense of wearing boys clothes will be put to a halt as well. When you return to your room, you will find only proper attire for a girl, no pants or jerseys will be worn by a tomboy niece of mine.", he snarled out, then let go of the collar, causing her to fall.

He then opened his door and called for a servant. Amethyst followed the servant towards her room, her cheek red and burning, and stinging tears refusing to fall. After she closed the door, she flopped onto her bed and faced the ceiling. This was where she stayed until Pegasus passed by at around nine at night.

He opened the door and she bolted up in bed. "Good night, Ame-chan. Hopefully you've learned not to question me when I say something.", was all he said before he closed the door and walked down the hall towards his own room.

~*~

The next morning, when Amethyst walked towards the group, Yugi asked, "Why the skirt??"

"I had to.", she grumbled, while absent-mindedly pulling down the short skirt.

"'Ey, it's okay. Ya look nice in a skirt.", Joey said. Next thing he knew, he was on the ground on his back and Amethyst was nursing her right hand, which was now curled in a fist.

"Brighten up, Amethyst. Shiranai will be coming with the other two after school.", Ryou said, while smiling.

Amethyst blanched, "But if they see her, won't people get suspicious??"

As Joey sat up rubbing his jaw he said, "Nah. Tanks to my genius, no one'll suspect anythin'."

"Really??", she asked.

"Sure.", Ryou responded. Then the bell sounded and the all rushed to class, lest the hyper Ms. Smith mark them late.

~*~

Sure enough, five minutes before school let out, the three yamis stood outside, awaiting the arrival of their hikaris. Shiranai crossed her arms nervously across her chest, and kept toying with her hair.

Yami put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Shiranai. Everything'll be fine. Look, they're coming now.", gesturing towards the group.

Shiranai looked up towards the six people walking towards them. Joey, Tristan, Tea, Yugi, Ryou, and..., "AMETHYST!!", she called out.

Amethyst turned her head quickly and when she saw her yami standing in between Yami and Bakura, she was filled with more joy than she had ever known. "SHIRANAI!!", the girl exclaimed as the two ran towards one another. Amethyst and Shiranai met, and Shiranai swept her up so that her feet were off of the ground, both crushing each other in a tight hug.

The others gathered around, as the two embraced. 

"Sappy. And they're making a scene.", Bakura said, gesturing towards the surrounding students.

"What're you looking at??", Yami asked the passer-bys, and they quickened their pace.

Amethyst stepped back for a moment and looked at Shiranai quizzically. "New hair cut??", she queried.

Shiranai nodded as Joey beamed at the success of his idea. Sure enough, Shiranai had gotten a partial make-over. Her long, straight, silky, turquoise blue hair, was now shoulder length and curled in little ringlets that framed her face.

"I like it.", Amethyst said, reaching up and pulling on one of her curls causing it to bounce back up. The group talked for a bit, when a black limo drove up, and one of Pegasus' men walked over to them.

"Master Pegasus wants you home straight after school.", the biggest one of them said, and Amethyst scowled at him.

"He has no right to take her away!!", Shiranai snarled back at the man, pulling Amethyst protectively closer to her.

"Oh, but he has all the right.", the man answered with a wry smile on his face. He then grabbed Amethyst forcefully by the wrist and led her to the limo, despite her struggles. 

As the limo drove off, Shiranai had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she slumped to the floor on her knees. "I failed...I failed again...", she whispered, as she fought with the tears threatening to fall.

Yami placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke reassuringly to the distraught spirit, "It's okay, Shiranai. We **will** get her back."

She looked up, and at the faces of the 'friends' that she had acquired over the past few days, and they all looked genuinely concerned.

"'Ey, we beat Pegasus before, an' we can do it again.", Joey said, thrusting a fist into the air to show his confidence.

The others said things like that as they returned to their separate homes, even Bakura who muttered something along the lines of, "Rip out the Ra damned eye, as well as the other one."

That evening, while Shiranai busied herself with chores to get Amethyst's situation momentarily off of her mind, she still couldn't shake the feeling that Amethyst was in pain somewhere, and she was defenseless.

~*~

Shiranai's premonition was correct, for at the very moment, Amethyst was indeed not fairing out as well as she would have liked to be.

Another smack across her face sent her stumbling back, and she tripped over a rift in the lush carpet, and fell on her back. She quickly propped herself up on her elbows and glared up at the silver-haired man who's hard stare demolished her own. He reeled back his foot and gave her a sharp kick in the side, and she rolled away into one of the bookcases, punctuated by a sharp yelp of pain on her part.

He strode over to her, and she, devoid of any protection, shakily tried stand up, and half-crawled half-dragged herself to the immense door, her one exit. But before she could reach the golden plated doorknob, Pegasus wrenched her back by grabbing a fistful of her hair. She let out a sharp yelp and instinctively reached up to claw off his hand, but he had an iron-grip on her hair. He then sharply drew his hand back, and she went careening into the wall, following the course his hand took before he let go. 

Her relief at being released from his grip on her hair was short lived as he went to the large door and locked it with a key, which he then placed in his pants pocket. 

Her only exit blocked, she tried to stand once more, but her legs refused to listen, so she crawled to a corner, hoping to fend off some of the blows. She shut her eyes tightly as she heard Pegasus talking while walking towards her.

"Maybe now, Ame-chan,", he began, "You'll learn not to question what your Uncle Pegasus says." He knelt down to the girl and held one of her wrists lightly, and she slowly opened her eyes as he continued, "The audacity of you, point blank going against my orders." 

His stare hardened, and he violently twisted her arm behind her back as she cried out at the pain that began to course throughout her body. He twisted the arm more as he continued, "Remember this pain, for next time you dare take a step out of line, this will seem miniscule to what I could do to you."

He paused as a grin grew on his face and he went on to say, "Or what I could do to Shiranai." Amethyst's light whimpering came to a halt at the mention of her yami.

"You wouldn't.", she said incredulously.

"Oh, but I would.", Pegasus said sweetly as he let go of her arm and pushed her back against the wall, a large hand on each of her shoulders. Her feet were a good few inches off of the floor and she winced in pain as the grip increased. 

He glared at her for a moment, then let go of her and she slumped to the floor. "Now then,", he began, in a chipper voice as if nothing had happened, "It must be time for you to sleep. So, get going."

Amethyst propped herself on the wall, and slowly made her way out. "Good night, niece.", Pegasus said as he stood in front of her opening the door. "What do you say??", he asked her.

"Good night."

Pegasus grabbed a handful of her hair and calmly said, "Good night to whom??"

Amethyst had had enough of this, and couldn't stand her pride being trampled upon any longer. So, she angrily spat back, "Good night, BASTARD!!"

Pegasus' fake smile quickly turned to a scowl and he brought back his fist and punched her in the eye. 

All she knew was a sharp pain, then she was on the floor. As she faded into a state of unconsciousness, she heard Pegasus talking of something, but she couldn't make out the words. But just before she totally blacked out, she saw Pegasus take his foot and kick once more sharply in the ribs.

~*~

In Amethyst's old bedroom at Yugi's house, Shiranai shot up in bed, woken from a horrible nightmare, that was what had happened to her hikari, with a scream of pain and anguish.

~*~

The next day, Amethyst was pretty much quiet, and didn't she talk. She regarded others with a light nod of the head, and refused to talk about the black eye she now sported. Needless to say, the others were quite suspicious, and were pretty confident that it was due to Pegasus.

At the end of the day, Amethyst walked with her head down towards the black limo that Pegasus had sent.

She walked on, waving a quick good-bye over her shoulder, hoping that Shiranai wouldn't be there. But her hopes were dashed as she heard her yami call out, "Amethyst!! Over here!!"

She looked over her shoulder to see Shiranai making her way over, and she began to run towards the limo. 

Shiranai, confused at Amethyst's actions raced over and placed herself in front of her and placed a hand on each shoulder. She noticed how Amethyst lightly winced at the contact, and she gently let go of her shoulders and cupped her chin so that she looked up at the spirit.

The female spirit gasped as she saw the swollen, black eye her hikari now sported, along with the tears coming forth. "Amethyst...", she stuttered, "What...What happened?? Pegasus??" The girl lightly nodded, and the spirit barked out, "That bastard. I'll never let him hurt you again, I promise. Come back to the game shop and we'll get you cleaned up."

Amethyst stepped back and said, "I can't. I have to go back."

Shiranai stepped towards her and asked, "Why?? We'll protect you." By this time, the others had gathered around, but were silent.

"I...I can't let him hurt you!!", Amethyst shouted, as more tears sprang forth. "He said that if I don't listen, he'll lock you and the others in the Shadow Realm. Even though Ryou and Yugi are safe, with their yamis, the others, and you aren't. I can't let him hurt you!!", she shouted before grabbing Shiranai in a tight hug and dashing to the limo and jumping in.

As the vehicle drove off, Shiranai, just stood there, dumbfounded. Letting all of the information sink in, while watching the car become a distant dot. 

"Shiranai?? You alright??", Yugi queried, while steeping beside the yami.

She clenched her fists at her sides and lowly growled out, "I. Will. Make. Him. Suffer."

~*~

Life went on like that for three more weeks, and the number of injuries that Amethyst obtained began to steadily increase. It seemed that no matter what she did, Pegasus would find some fault with her actions. 

It was becoming to much for the others to bear, especially for Yami. For, during the night, Yugi slept in a deep sleep that would only be awakened by a roaring stampede of lions. Whereas, Yami was awoken by Shiranai's cries each and every night, as she thrashed in nightmares she could not be awoken from, for they were reality. 

Amethyst's reality.

Every blow Amethyst felt, Shiranai felt.

Every cry that Amethyst called out, Shiranai called out.

And every tear Amethyst cried, Shiranai cried.

It was getting a bit much for them all to bear, and the feverishly worked on ways to bring Amethyst back. 

Even Seto, on behalf of Mokuba's insistence, had agreed to help them hire a lawyer in the case that they found a way to legally return Amethyst.

While they worked on that, Amethyst's suffering continued, and she struggled not to give in to Pegasus' mind games. Saying how they had all abandoned her, and that they would never help her.

But one night, Amethyst snuck out of her room in the dead of night, and unlocked the door to Pegasus' study. She was hoping to find a key that would start a car or something, but instead stumbled across a locked drawer, hidden inside the bookcase. 

After fiddling around with the latch enough, the lock fell off, and she slowly opened the drawer. There were a few sheets of paper inside, and she looked at them carefully. One was her birth certificate, marriage-wise, so it showed her biological mother, and her father by marriage. Another was her legal birth certificate, with her mother and biological father, who had raped her mother. The third and final paper was the paper Pegasus had signed, signifying he was last of kin.

This had actually confused her greatly, for she never recalled being told that her mother or father has siblings. Suddenly, something clicked in her head, and she looked at the names on the next-of-kin paper and her legal birth certificate. The man who raped her mother and the man who was her 'uncle' shared the same last name!!

Pegasus was related to her by blood, but by the blood of her biological father, not the man her mother married. And by all legal accounts, when he had been convicted and thrown in jail for life, all ties had been cut from her to his family. Pegasus could not claim guardianship in a court of law, and she would be able to return to Shiranai and the others!!

Clutching the two papers she needed she swiftly ran through the halls, sneaking around security cameras and guards. She finally escaped to the outside, and ran through the woods to a road close-by, and was able to take a bus to the city.

Little did she know, Pegasus was watching her whole escapade from minute cameras set around his mansion, and he lightly laughed at her realization. "This only makes the game more fun.", he said offhandedly to no one as he stood and called for his men to prepare a car.

"With that girl, as well as that Egyptian boy, I'll get two Items with one stone."

~*~

After three hours of taking buses and walking for what seemed like ages, Amethyst reached the game shop and loudly knocked on the door. 

Yami bolted up in his spirit room, and materialized out of the puzzle to get to the door. he was surprised that Shiranai had been sleeping quite soundly, and was prepared to kill whoever it was that woke him up with their impatient knocking.

He wrenched open the door and growled out, "What do you wa-" He was cut off as the realization of who was at the door hit him. It was Amethyst!! Sure she was soaked to the bone as the merciless rain lashed out at the Earth, but there she was!!

"Come in.", he said, as he lead her towards the den and turned up the heat so s she could warm herself. Her teeth were chattering, but she smiled at him.

He was about to ask how she had gotten to them, but she asked, "Could you please wake up Shirnai?? I really missed her."

"Sure.", Yami said, and went up the stairs to call the sleeping spirit and his hikari.

Shiranai and Yugi came bounding down the stairs, and crushed Amethyst in a bone-breaking embrace. She explained to them her story, and they were all elated at the proof she had found. 

They stayed up talking for a little bit, but being as it was three in the morning, they decided to get some sleep, and call the others in the morning. As Amethyst lay down in her bed again, she lightly smiled as she heard her yami whisper, "Good-night, Amethyst."

~*~

A inconspicuous car was parked in front of the game shop, and one would think it empty, but it was full of activity. After Amethyst's departure, Pegasus sent out two teams of cars, one to pick up the Egyptian boy, and one to retrieve Amethyst.

When the lights to the game shop were turned off again, two men scaled the wall to the window of Amethyst's room, and released a sleeping gas so as to make sure no one would interfere.

They both entered the room, one grabbing Amethyst and climbing down the wall, the other leaving behind a envelope before leaving. 

As soon as they reached the car, it's engine revved, and it took off down the streets. Amethyst soundly slept in the back as the two men in the front went down another alley, where a larger car was already waiting.

One grabbed Amethyst and threw her over his shoulder, while another man opened the over-sized trunk of the new car.

"What should I do??", the man holding Amethyst asked.

"Just tie 'er up next to 'im. It'll save rope 'n time.", said a man behind the wheel of the car.

Amethyst was thrown in the trunk and tied up. The trunk closed, of course with a ventilation system to the back of the car, Pegasus would have their heads if the pair was dead before they got to the mansion. And the car took off, making sure to weave a long and intricate route so as to throw off any legal people who may have been following.

~*~

Amethyst awoke to the feeling of being bounced around on the floor. Her entire body felt heavy as she lay on her right side, and she didn't bother attempting to move as the bouncing continued. All she knew was that she was tired, and wanted to get more sleep but the jostling wouldn't let her.

It was then that she came to the realization that an engine of a car was close-by, and the fact that she was no longer in her bed. She made a motion to stretch, but found that she couldn't move.

She still hadn't opened her eyes, due to the fact that they seemed like thousand -pound weights, and she oddly felt at ease and calm despite the fact that she knew she should be panicking. 

She then became aware of a source of heat right next to her, and the softness of something caressing her cheek. She snuggled deeper into it, and a slightly euphoric feeling overcame her. Sleep would have claimed, had it not been for someone snarling, "I'm not a pillow."

Amethyst attempted to jump back, but only resulted in rolling on her back, and having a weight pinned on top of her. She heard the same person mumble something, and she was pulled so that she now lay on her left side.

"Who are you??", she meekly asked as she slowly opened her eyes, adjusting them to the dim light they had provided in what appeared to be the trunk of a car. As she looked up, she gasped at who she saw.

"Me??", the boy asked. "I'm Malik, and I'd prefer not to be used as your damned pillow.", he snarled.

Amethyst gulped. The others had told her about Malik and his yami, and the stories weren't pretty. And now, she was stuck in a trunk, tied next to him. And they had tied them in such a way that they were facing each other, and they were like siamese-twins from the stomach. Each had their arms bound to their sides, rope covering them from right below the shoulder to mid-thigh, except Malik had more space due to the fact that he was taller than she.

He sneered down at her, as she came to terms with the fact that due to the position of her head being right below his neck, she had been cuddling up to **him** before he had barked at her.

"Why??", was all she could say, dumbfounded by her current situation.

~*~

skye: CHAPPIE FINISHED!! 9 pages!! please review, and see, Malikky's in it finally!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!


	11. Car Trunk Conferences

skye_bluu_kitsune: HOLLA' BACK YOUNGIN!!

yami: Aw, for the, love of...Now she thinks she's...What's that word??

yugi: Famous??

yami: No, that's not it...

bakura: Psychopathic??

yami: No, she really is that...Along with you and marik*cough**cough*

joey: Nebulous??

yami: ...Not exactly the word...

skye: DA HEEZY OFFA' DA SHEEZY?!

yami: ...

yugi: Gangsta??

yami: That's the word.

skye: Nah, I'm just bored...First day of school...Grr...Well I don't own them, so don't sue...Unless you're an avid lint collector...

~*~

Shiranai lifted heavy eyelids as she heard some commotion down the hall. As she slowly sat up, she couldn't help but have that odd feeling that she had been hit in the face with a truck, a headache searing it's way across her temples.

When she looked to Amethyst's bed, it was messily un-made and empty, so she went sluggishly down the hall to find her. It was on this little trip to the stairs that Yugi ran into her.

He looked up at her and exclaimed, tiny tears forming in his eyes, "They took her, Shiranai!! They took Amethyst!!"

Shiranai processed this information slowly, while in her groggy state, but suddenly snapped out of her daze as the meaning of what had been said hit her full-on. "What do you mean?!", she exclaimed as a half-lidded, yet worried-looking, Yami walked towards her and handed her a letter.

The letter had been folded into it's own envelope, but Yugi had unfolded it when he awoke to find it on his bedside table. A Funny Bunny sticker hung off of the end that kept it together, and there was a little print of the cartoon rabbit(AN: although Bugs Bunny could kick his ass, sorry, had to make sure American animation got it's dues)all around the edge of the paper.

It read:

__

Dear Yugi and Friends,

My, my, my. It seems that you have an awful knack for ruining everything that I enjoy. Me and my 'niece' are finally reunited, and you steal her away? Hardly pharaoh-like, Yami. Well, all I could do was to get my men to steal her back. Don't worry about finding her, she won't be seen for a while, as will her Dagger.

Really now, separating family members? How shameful. But, Ta-Ta for now, Yugi.

Sincerely,

Maximillian Pegasus

P.S. How did you like my experimental sleeping gas? We're still working out the after-effects, but it worked quite well on you, now didn't it?

Shiranai sank to the floor, and curled up in a ball next to the wall. As the letter was crumpled into a ball and thrown to the floor, Yugi ran to call the others. Yami, at a loss for words, simply put his arm around the shoulder of his longest friend.

Shiranai looked at him, with glossy, tear-filled eyes, and said, "Again, Yami. Again. Why?? Why, Yami??" And with that, she fell into him, and cried into his shoulder, as he slowly lowered himself to sit against the wall.

He looked down at the sobbing form of Shiranai, and lightly patted her back.

"Why??"

~*~

"Would you move over??"

"How the hell can I move over, Beach Blonde, when I'm tied to you?!", Amethyst hissed at Malik.

Incidentally, she had overcome her fear of him quite quickly, when she realized they weren't leaving the car anytime soon.

Still, being tied to a guy who would probably kill her, or maim her in some way, wasn't all that comforting to her.

But during the ride that didn't seem like it would ever end, they had pretty much come to the conclusion that Pegasus had kidnapped them for the Millenium Items, and agreed to a forced-alliance.

"Would you stop pushing your face in my chest, Chibi Usa??", scoffed Malik. "I know I'm irresistible, but come on now, control yourself."

"I'm not doing it purposely, this ride hasn't exactly been my smoothest one.", Amethyst growled. "And stop calling me that!!"

"Sure, that's what you want me to believe, eh, Chibi Usa?? Don't hide your feelings, I don't mind returning them.", Malik said off-handedly, but ended with a dark smirk as he moved one of his free hands to rest on her inner-thigh.

It took Amethyst a moment to register what happened, and when he started moving his hand, she went to instinct. She brought her knee up as fast, and as hard, as she could.

"ITAI!!", the abused Malik, yelled in a nice soprano voice.

"HENTAI!!"

"Learn how to take a joke!!"

"A joke from a guy who has tried on occasion before to kill my friends?!"

"Like I would ever do that to a girl as ugly as you. Don't flatter yourself!!"

"Shut-up!!", Amethyst yelled, right before reverting to instinct again, and biting Malik's arm.

"You bitch!!", Malik shouted and rolled over so her back was pressed against the car wall.

Amethyst bit and kneed, while Malik rolled and kicked. The fight lasted for a few minutes, until they felt the car slowing down.

"We must be there.", Amethyst said.

"I guess.", replied Malik.

Amethyst looked up at Malik, and he looked down at her. Amethyst took a deep breath, and began, "Malik, we don't like each other, but for the sake of survival and escape, could we kind of work together??"

"I guess we have no choice."

"Good. Look, I have a plan. If we pretend to still be asleep, they're bound to untie us and leave us unguarded sooner or later, right??"

"Yea, I see where you're going, Chibi-Usa."

"Don't call me that."

"No, Chibi-Usa."

"Fine, but at least work with the plan. And when we do run, we run together. WE have a better chance to escape then."

As the car pulled to a complete stop, Amethyst and Malik closed their eyes, and tried their best to look like they were both in a state of unconsciousness. Hence, when the trunk was opened, their audience was quite convinced.

"They're still out."

"Then...Prop 'em up next to a tree, or somethin' like that."

"But we can't carry them both at once. How 'bout we untie 'em?? They ain't goin' nowhere."

"Guess you're right."

As the ropes were loosened, and slowly removed, Amethyst had to fight the urge to just stretch her arms and legs. Right after they were untied, they each felt themselves being lifted from the car, and placed back-to-back by a tree.

Malik opened one eye, and watched the retreating figure of one of Pegasus' men.

"Chibi-Usa", he whispered, "We leave now."

"Gotcha. Let's go.", she answered. And with that, the two slowly stood up, and hid behind the tree. The men, being to preoccupied with getting other things out of the car, never noticed the two walking off...

That is until Malik stepped on a twig.

Now the twig was not the problem. The twig had led a fairly decent twiggy life, starting out on an oak tree, being broken off for unused firewood, played fetch a couple of times. Yes, this surely was a marvelous example of the model twiggy existence. But the fact that a chip of the twig shot into Amethyst's eye was a problem.

"YOU BASTARD!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!", a girls voice was heard shrieking.

"IT WASN'T DONE PURPOSELY!!", a deeper, yet still young, voice retaliated, just as loud.

After a quick check to the spot where the two had been placed, now vacant, it was pretty obvious that they were screwed if they didn't find them soon.

As Malik and Amethyst took off in a dead sprint, deeper into the woods, they could hear some men barking out orders and following them. But when they heard the familiar 'click' of someone cocking a gun, they picked up their pace.

Their chasers were getting closer, and things kept whizzing by their heads. "Bullets??", Amethyst said, panting.

"I don't plan on asking them anytime soon.", Malik said back.

Amethyst opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off when one of the things whizzing by caught her in the sleeve, efficiently pinning it to a tree's trunk.

"Malik!! Help!! I can't reach the damn thing to pull it out.", Amethyst called to his retreating figure.

Reluctantly Malik came back, and using the sharp end of his Millenium Rod, he sliced her sleeve off at the shoulder, although he left a thin line of blood on her arm. The two took off running, but not before Amethyst picked up what had been shot at her after it had dislodged from the tree.

"Thanks for the help."

"I couldn't have you hollering and leading them to where we were, could I, Chibi-Usa?? And why are you still holding that thing??"

Amethyst looked at him and said, "Malik, they don't want us dead."

"Really now?? Explain the guns then!!"

"They're darts, probably to knock us out again."

Malik was about to make another comment, when he fell flat on his face.

"Damn.", he growled out, realizing a line of netting had entangled around his legs.

"Here.", Amethyst said, "Don't move, or I'll cut you as well as the net." And with her Dagger, she sliced off the netting slowing Malik down.

They took off running again, until they came to a wide clearing. The two made it halfway across, before they were completely surrounded by guards. Back-to-back, they each held out their items, poised to jump if anyone tried to get near, but they knew they were no match for dart guns.

"Now, now, Ame-chan, Malik-kun, no need to be violent.", came a rich, velvety voice from the crowd. The men parted, and Pegasus stepped forward. "Let me bring you two to your new home."

"Go to hell, you bastard!! You have no right to keep us here!!", Amethyst shouted at him, sliding into a fighting stance.

"Fuck off, Pegasus. I'm not to be taken lightly.", growled out Malik, as he stood, poised and ready to attack.

Pegasus lightly laughed, then said, "Always the hard way?? Fine...Shoot them both."

Malik and Amethyst didn't have time to dodge, as they felt a sharp pain in their necks, and they collapsed to the grassy ground.

Right before they faded into blackness again, Pegasus walked over, smirking. "You always have to have things the hard way, Ame-chan. Just like your mother.", Pegasus said, grinning down at the immobilized pair.

Amethyst tried to talk back, but her muscles were lax, and she could only muster a pathetic glare, before she totally blacked out.

~*~

In two separate places, miles from the scene where the two hikaris lay unconscious, two spirits felt a small part of them in pain.

"Amethyst...", Shiranai said softly, in the company of the others as they were about to head out to find her.

The other spirit, already on the move, softly said, "Malik...", a twinge of sadness heard in the calling of that name.

~*~

skye: AND SCENE!! hope ya' liked it. get another chappie out soon!! and if you can't figure out who the guy at the end is...shame on you!!


	12. The OhSoPatient, Shiranai

skye: hello!! i am soooooooooooooooooooooo uber-sorry!! my computer literally died in september, and i'm only recently back on the internet...my computer's such a bitch...a bitch that i sadly depend upon...well, without further adieu, the next chapter of this fic!! and remember, in case you've forgotten over my 'vacation' so to speak, i don't own yu-gi-oh or any of it's characters, only my deluded hopes that people read and review my fics...

~*~

Shiranai was normally the calmest person in a situation. In order to be a pharaohs bodyguard, one must know how to keep her cool when being bombarded by assassins, or when having fatal spells and incantations hurled at you...

But now, she was pretty damned close to imploding with impatience and anxiety. "Could we please hurry it up?! Are you all deliberately going slower to see how much you can piss off the blue-haired yami?!"

Yugi gently pushed Yami towards Shiranai, and then went back to helping Joey get what was needed, ignoring any of Yami's protests. Hopefully, the former pharaoh could calm Shiranai's nerves a tad, at least until Bakura and Ryou showed up to help them with their search for Pegasus and Amethyst.

Shiranai impatiently tapped her foot while looking out the window, as she traced the Sennen Eye engraved on the top of her Dagger's handle. Yami looked at the hand on the Dagger, attempted to swallow the lump in his throat, and tapped her on the shoulder.

She spun around on her heel and stared down at the smaller spirit. "What??", she all but growled out.

Yami, now extremely aware of the height difference, looked up at Shiranai and tried to speak. But, when his crimson eyes traveled to her own sapphire blue eyes, he saw that their usual happy gleam was missing, and was now replaced with unshed tears. It hurt him to see her in so much pain, and he couldn't find any words to convey it...Other than, "Could we please not go Dagger-happy on the people trying to help us??"

Whoa, was Yami the smooth-talker, he knew how to convey his feelings.

Shiranai just stared at him for a few more seconds, until her lips twitched at the end, and she made an attempt at a smile. "Okay, Yami," she said, a lot more tranquil than her previous snarl, "I'll keep in mind that you are helping me. It's just, I don't know where she is, or what he's doing to her. And even if I knew, I couldn't help. I'm being torn up on the inside, and it hurts. But, thank you."

Yami let out the breath he had been holding and smiled back, happy that his head had not been bitten off, despite previous thoughts of that almost assuredly happening.

A sharp rapping noise was heard at the door, and Yugi dashed off to open it. He returned a moment later with Bakura and Ryou trailing behind. "Guess who we met along the way??", Ryou said, through a small smile.

Before anyone could answer, Mokuba came bounding in towards Shiranai. He grabbed her hand and looked up at her. "Don't worry, Shiranai, me and my big brother will help you find Amethyst with the others. Okay??"

Shiranai put a hand on top of Mokuba's head, and knelt down to eye-level. "Of course, Mokuba. That would be a great help, thank you.", she said, gently ruffling his long, shaggy hair. 

She stood up and looked over towards the despondent looking CEO leaning against the doorframe, "And thank you, too, Kaiba."

Seto nodded towards her and went back to surveying the others.

"So", Yugi said, "Are we ready to go now??"

"Yea, Yug, let's get that creep Pegasus.", said Joey, slinging a backpack over his shoulder.

"C'mon then!!", exclaimed Shiranai, "Let's get going!!"

"We're coming, we're coming.", muttered Bakura.

They were about to head down the hall, when another rap upon said door was heard. 

"Oh for F***s Sake!! Who in the seven hells could it be?!", cried an exasperated Shiranai, on the brink of a nervous breakdown, as Yugi scurried down the hall to open the door for the person bringing impending doom upon their heads.

"Hmm...Could it be a customer, considering you live in a game store??", Bakura wondered aloud. "I could have sworn that you said you were the brighter one of the family, but I guess senility takes it's toll on immortal bodyguards."

Shiranai grabbed his collar and hit his back to the wall, he just smirked back at her. "I am just so mad, I could...", Shiranai fumbled at words, "I could..." She hugged him hard around the neck. "Thanks, I needed that.", she said, and looked back over to the doorway, where the tips of Yugi's hair could be seen.

"She needed what??", Ryou whispered to Bakura.

Bakura smirked and said, "Somebody to piss her off that she could yell at. Unlike Pegasus, she could throw me against the wall and get mad all she wanted. She can't stand not knowing where Pegasus is, she can't tolerate being in suspense, not knowing what's happening to Amethyst."

"Someone's feeling philosophical today.", Ryou remarked, as he hid his smile behind his hand. Bakura just snorted.

"Joey!!", said the new-comer.

"Serenity, what're you doing here??", asked Joey as his sister hugged him. "Go back home, this is going to be dangerous."

"No, I heard about what happened to that girl Amethyst, I want to help find her with you."

"Who told you??", asked Yami.

"Duke and Tristan.", she answered.

Sure enough, the aforementioned duo appeared in the doorway. 

"Yugi told me about Amethyst.", said Tristan.

"Then Tristan told me, and we headed down to see if we could help.", Duke continued. "We met Serenity, and, who could say no to her??"

"Well, I guess more help is a good thing...", said Yugi, trailing off.

"SURE!! It's freakin' marvelous!! I could not be any more pleased!! Now can we please get our asses on the road?!", asked Shiranai.

"Yes, let's go.", Yugi said, ushering the others down the hall.

Finally, the group of six turned eleven, emerged into the streets under the high-noon sun. 

"I just hope we're not too late.", Ryou confided to his yami.

Bakura was too busy to answer, being preoccupied with his Ring, and how it was strangely alerting him to a nearby Millenium Item. But before he could ponder further on the strange occurrence...

"STOP LAGGING BEHIND!!", bellowed Shirnai, and Bakura quickened his pace to trail the others.

~*~

skye: YAY!! DONE!! REVIEW PLEASE!!


	13. One Guard's Mistake

skye: I LIVE!!!! see, this chappie didn't take near as long to get out...now only if my computer doesn't have a killer mood swing, i think i'm safe...i also think i'm in the need for a muse, but that will come in good time...don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, damned law of reality...

~*~

Hours later, at sunset, in Pegasus' mansion, Amethyst was slowly coming to. Her eyelids felt heavy, just like in the trunk of the car, but she forced them open. At first she could only see everything blurred, so she moved to wipe away at her eyes. But she found that she couldn't bring her arms down from above her head.

"What...", she hoarsely whispered.

"'Ey, Chibi-Usa finally wakes.", she heard Malik, off to her left mutter.

"Shut-Up", she managed to answer back as the room came into focus. 

Now that she was oriented again to her surroundings, she found that she was lying on something, and she couldn't move her arms or her legs.

"Malik, where the hell are we??", she asked as she turned her head to her left.

"Well, oh smart Chibi-Usa, considering we're tied to a _bed_ in a _room_, I would say a _bedroom_.", Malik spat back at her as she faced him.

Sure enough, as she looked around, she was tied to a bed, her arms stretched and wrists tied to a rope connected to the headboard, while her legs were bound at the ankle towards the foot of the bed. Malik was in a similar position on her left.

Suddenly, the door, far from the foot of the bed, creaked open. "Good evening.", called the velvety voice belonging to Pegasus.

Sure enough, he walked into the room, gently closing the door behind him. As he sauntered towards the bed, he conversed with his two captives. "I trust you are suited well to the accommodations I have made for you both."

"Go to hell.", Amethyst hissed as Pegasus sat down on the edge of the bed by her right side. She tried to slide over to the left to be further away from him, but the ropes secured her to one place.

"Now, now,", cooed Pegasus, while a traced a hand down the side of her face, "That's not the way to talk to your, Uncle.", and he quickly raised his hand and smacked her across the cheek. 

The force of the blow tossed her head to one side, and she slowly brought it to face him again, as she glared though her eyes brimmed with tears as her cheek began to sting.

"Hey, don't be such a bastard.", Malik said to Pegasus. "You're the crazy son-of-a-bitch who brought us here, won't do much good smacking us around."

Pegasus' smile grew as he leaned over Amethyst to get closer to Malik. "Don't act so high and mighty, boy. You're the one tied to the bed, and don't think I'm adverse to having some fun with you in a separate room and bed.", he said, while locking eyes with the Egyptian boy, now mentally arguing with himself between whether or not to answer him or just stay quiet.

Pegasus sat upright again, and placed his hand on Amethyst's stinging cheek. She flinched at the contact, and his smile stayed. "I'll be back later, I promise.", he said, and he lightly kissed her on the cheek he had just recently slapped. 

She pulled her head away from him and shouted, "Don't touch me, you bastard!!"

Pegasus just stood and walked towards the door. As he closed it behind, he called out, "Later, I promise."

Amethyst closed her eyes, trying to will away the tears of pain and shame. Malik looked towards her and felt like he should say something. But before he could even think of what to say,

"I will make that bastard wish he never fucked with me, or my yami.", Amethyst growled out.

"Chibi-Usa, I'll help you. Him and his damn accent has been pissing me off.", Malik offered.

"Thanks, Beach-Blonde. Maybe we could throw some of your hair dye at him, wouldn't that help??"

"I don't dye my hair."

"Of course you don't, someone does it for you."

"You know what, Chibi-Usa, you're just jealous."

"Sure, Platinum, tell yourself that."

Okay Chibi-Usa, Chibi-Usa, Chibi-Usa-"

"Stop calling me that!!"

"Chibi-Usa, Chibi-Usa,"

"Beach-Blonde, Beach-Blonde,"

"Chibi-Usa, Chibi-Usa,"

"Beach-Blonde, Beach-Blonde,"

"Chibi-Usa, Chibi-Usa,"

"Beach-Blonde, Beach-Blonde,"

~*~

As the two argued, Pegasus walked into his security headquarters and watched the two from a security camera. 

"They're so loud, just send some sleeping gas in to knock them out for a few hours.", he said, holding his head.

"Right away, sir.", the guard said, hitting the button he thought was sleeping gas. 

Sadly, the guard had trouble distinguishing between S.G. for sleeping gas, and L.G. for...You'll find out....

Poor little guard, your head will roll when Pegsy finds out what has happened...

~*~

"What the hell is this stuff, Chibi-Usa??"

"Eh...It appears to be a gaseous substance, maybe the ever-elusive sleeping gas that Pegasus seems to enjoy knocking people out with, oh dumb blonde of mine."

"But, I don't feel sleepy..."

"I feel kind of strange, like I want to", this was interrupted by a snicker off to her left.

"What're you laughing at??", Amethyst asked the boy next to her, who was laughing his head off. How stupid was he?? But...It was kind of funny...And soon enough, Amethyst found herself in a fit of giggles. 

"Y'know, you ain't dat bad, Malikky", Amethyst said in between giggles.

"You're not dat shabby ya'self, Amber.", Malik answered, not one caring about their slurred speech.

"But I thought I wush Amethyst."

"Nah, you was alwaysh Amba' to mes."

"OOOOOOO, I see, Malikky. Hey!! I rhymed!!"

"You's a poet, and you's don't know it!! See, I cun rhyme, too."

"Me dos. Yo hablo espanol-ey!!"

This was answered with peals of laughter on behalf of both parties.

Oh, poor, poor little security guard, what have you done??

~*~

skye: Hey, end of chappie, please review!! and if anyone can tell me what L.G. is, despite the heavy hinting, you ummmmm, will be mentioned in my next chap, you lucky pplz you, but you gotta review first. okie day then!! BAI!!


	14. Pegsy's Bad to the Phone

skye: i'm back...after another extended absence...sorry*hangs head in shame*

bakura: *pokes her in the back with a rather sharp looking sword*

skye: ow...and i want to thank you for the reviews, specially the ones who got the laughing gas thingamabober!! yay for peggi, bandit-king, and reine keri!! 

bakura: *pokes her with the sword again*

skye: ow...and i don't own yu-gi-oh or any of the characters

bakura: *pokes a bit harder*

skye: ow...and i've learned not to allow bakura near sharp objects

bakura: *glares and jabs her with the sword*

skye: OW!! FINE, I'LL FREAKIN' SAY IT!! bakura could beat yami any day, but he just let's him win in the series so that way the series can continue being called yu-gi-oh, cause ba-ku-ra-oh doesn't roll of the tongue as easily

bakura: *smiles*

skye: sadistic bastard...

ryou: and then some.

bakura: quiet, ryou *smirks* you know you like it

ryou: *blushes*

skye: okie, you know what, this a/n got too long...please read the chap!! BAKURA!! PUT THE F***IN' SWORD AWAY!!

~*~

Trees.

So many freakin' trees.

Well, they were in a forest, but still, the amount of trees was incalculable, if not stupid, thought Bakura. In Egypt, had they reason for this many trees?? Nope, just blistering sunlight...He was bored.

After taking different modes of transportation, they finally reached a dark, wooded area which was near a large mansion rumored to belong to Pegasus. However, it was almost nightfall.

Suddenly Bakura felt a weird tugging at his Ring, and looked down to see it sensing a Millennium Item close by. 'Must be the Eye.', he thought, until Shiranai stopped walking, and tensed all over.

"Shira-", Mokuba started, but Shiranai put a hand over his mouth and put him protectively behind her.

"Someone is,", she whispered, "over there.", and she nudged her heads toward a small cluster of bushes, where a twig was heard snapping.

Bakura stood in front of Ryou, as Yami did in front of Yugi, and Joey made sure Serenity was well out of harm's way. 

All stood at attention, ready to fight whatever it was that came out of hiding...The bushes rustled a bit more, and out leapt...A small bunny, that upon seeing the group of them, turned and ran the other way.

"Well now, didn't that help a freakin' lot??", Shiranai snipped at no one.

Mokuba walked towards where the bunny had leapt from, and then called out with surprise, "Hey, look what's behind this thing!!"

Sure enough, there was a ring, that when pulled up revealed a set of stairs, descending into what appeared to be a tunnel lit with candles.

"A secret entrance??", Serenity asked, "To his mansion??"

"There were ones all over Duelist Kingdom to his castle-place then, why not here??", Yugi filled in for the confused girl.

"What're you waiting for??", shouted Shiranai, already halfway down the stairs. The others quickly followed suit, Joey pulling the door shut behind them.

~*~

"Oi, Malikky.", Amethyst called.

"Eh?? Whatcha need, Gemshtone??", the inebriated Egyptian answered.

"Let'sh sing a song or sumtin' 'cause it'sh too quiets around heres."

"I agree, Jewel. But, what song wouldja sing??"

Deep in thought, in between bursts of giggles every now and again, the door slowly opened.

"Who goes dere??", shouted out Malik.

"You tell 'im, Malikky."

Pegasus stepped in, smiling smugly, but his smile was soon gone as the pair of hikaris tied to the bed, burst into there rendition of 'Bad To The Bone.'

"Make a witch woman's leg.", Malik sang, not caring it was the middle of the song.

"Make a mud robin seal.", Amethyst crooned, mixing up the words as Malik did.

"Wanna be your's, good good gravy!!"

"Your's and shure as a bone!!"

"But I use some gel or somethin'"

"And Pegsy's bad to the phone!!"

"HEY!! I thought I wush da bad guy thing.", said Malik, while pouting.

"Yea...But Pegsy-man is more evil now.", Amethyst answered, rolling her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But...But I wanna be EVIL!!", Malik cried indignantly.

"But Pegsy-man kidlapped us, so he's evilerer."

"Fine, but I get to be evils laterer."

"Yea...Now be bad to Pegsy-man."

"Yea...EVIL!! BOOOOO!!"

"Yea...BOOOOO!!"

Pegasus looked at his two hostages, very pissed-off at the fact that instead of quieting down, they were louder than ever, and it was hard to inflict any pain upon a perpetually happy person.

He glared at the duo, who attempted to glare back, but only succeeded in bursting into random laughter again. At that he growled in frustration, and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind himself.

While laughing, Malik turned to face Amethyst to point out an incredibly funny notion he had had, if he could remember it for longer than three seconds. As he turned, his wrist came loose from the knots binding it to the other wrist and the headboard of the bed.

"Wow!! How'dja do that??", Amethyst asked, wide-eyed, pulling at her restraints, feeling them a bit looser than before, but not yet untied.

"I'm magic...OoOoOoOo", Malik answered wiggling the fingers on his free hand to demonstrate how magic he was.

"I have n' idea!!", shouted Amethyst.

"What?? Is there candy??"

"Not yet...But there will be...But how 'bouts we go look for our yamis n' stuffs??"

"OoOoOoOo!! I know!! I know!! We get rid of the ropey-stuffs, then be all secret-agenty!!"

"Let's do it!! Do your wrist and feets, then mine."

Malik nodded, and after some minor difficulty, he was freed from his bonds. 

"My turn!!", Amethyst shouted, pulling against her restraints.

"Relax...In your cax.", Malik answered, sitting on her stomach, and leaning over to untie the ropes.

Amethyst looked up at Malik confused, "What's a cax??"

"Umm...It's what you have to relax in.", Malik said, laughter bubbling from him again, with Amethyst slowly erupting into giggles as well.

After much confusion where Malik was confused between the difference of untying and tying a knot, both were ready to move about.

Amethyst crept towards the door and pushed it slightly open. Whispering into her left wrist, "Usa to Platinum...Usa to Platinum...Malik that's you!!"

"Wha?? I'm Usa??"

"No, your Platinum, and I'm Usa...We're all secrety-agenty-peopley!!"

"Oh...Okay...", Malik said, and whispering into his own wrist, he said, "Platinum to Usa...I hear you."

"Let's move out...That means let's go."

"Oh...Platinum moving out."

And with that, the two hikaris left their room, and tiptoed down the hall, staying as close to the wall as was possible in their distorted state. 

Malik occasionally having to be filled in as to what certain 'secrety-agenty-peopley' lingo was, and Amethyst sporadically humming the theme to 'Mission Impossible'(AN: which i do not own).

~*~

Pegasus sat in his study, a hand firmly grasping a wine glass as he gently swirled the deep maroon-colored liquid inside it. He prided himself on always being technologically advanced, with his own special team of inventors finding other ways to advance his empire.

And to have one of his own specially-tested gases mess up a plan like this, he was less than pleased. Luckily, for the guard that is, Pegasus couldn't recall the man he ordered to release _sleeping gas_.

The laughing gas would wear off in a matter of two or three hours...He would wait...Then his fun with the two hikaris would begin.

~*~

skye: end chappie!! please review, tank ku!!


	15. Everybody Gets A DaggerYAY!

skye: i'm back...yay _::throws confetti::_ still don't own them...damn...a little announcement...this fic is going to go under an entire renovation...it will be finished and will not be a dead fic!! but i just wanted to rewrite the first few chapters or so, as they kinda suck out loud...and they've been bothering me for a while...thanks...but the fic shall be finished!! if you want, you could read the new first chapters, they'll be a lot better written...and most likely this fic will be deleted and re-entered under a new name...but if you wanna be notified or anything, give me your e-mail address...or just keep an eye on my stats and stuff...they should be ready before the beginning of august...but no promises...luv ya!!

------

The group consisting of the three yamis and the tag-along crew had been walking through the underground corridors for a few hours, and were constantly having to retrace their steps whenever confronted with a dead-end. Which happened quite frequently.

Shiranai was on edge again, and snapped at anyone who dared talk to her, Mokuba exempt from this, due to the fact that Shiranai fawned over the boy whenever given the chance.

They had come to a place where the tunnels divided into two separate ways, one right and one left.

"Let's go righ-", began Yugi, but Shiranai motioned for him to be silent, while Bakura grabbed his Ring which was now shining with an amazing brightness.

Sure enough, footsteps could be heard coming from somewhere within the corridor going left. These footsteps were at a steady pace, and were slowly coming closer towards the mouth of the tunnel.

Joey, Tristan, Duke, and the three yamis stood at the mouth of the passage, poised to jump. Shiranai held up a finger, whispering, "Go on three."

The others nodded, and the footsteps drew ever nearer.

Shiranai held up one finger.

Joey curled his hand into a fist, ready to strike.

Another finger was held up.

Serenity held Mokuba close and stood behind Seto, eyes closed in anticipation.

The third finger rose.

The six figures leapt into the darkness at once.

There was shouting and yelling as punches hit their marks and kicks made contact.

With a well-placed punch to the stomach, Tristan went tumbling towards the others and collapsed, quickly followed by Duke.

A kick that connected with Joey's jaw sent him flying into the wall, and he was about to get up, when the three yamis emerged with their attacker.

Everything froze and was silent, except for Yugi saying in amazement, "It's...It's Marik, Malik's yami."

Yami held an ornate dagger to Marik's throat, as did Bakura. However, Marik held two separate knives up to the necks of Bakura and Yami.

"One move, you both die.", Marik hissed.

"Not before your heart is weighed first."(see bottom note), Shiranai said calmly from behind Marik, her Millennium Dagger, shining brightly like Bakura's Ring, was pointed at his throat, along with Bakura's and Yami's, one hand with a firm hold on his hair.

Joey stepped forward. "Okay, we all have daggers, an' dats nice n' all, but let's get back ta finding Amethyst. We can deal wit' him later.", jerking his thumb to point at Marik.

The yamis remained unmoved.

"I am here to find Malik, and will kill you all and resume on my way to killing the one called, Pegasus.", Marik spat, alternating between glaring at Yami and Bakura, Shiranai being behind him.

"Pegasus??", Shiranai asked, puzzled.

"Yes, he is the next to die.", Marik answered.

"No, I wanted to kill him!!", Shiranai whined.

"He's mine to kill!!", shouted back Marik, forgetting the daggers and turning to face Shiranai.

"Nuh-Uh!!", Shiranai exclaimed, "If anyone kills him, it's me!!"

"ME!!", Marik yelled at the slightly shorter woman and pushing her back a few steps.

"ME!!", Bakura shouted, pushing Marik's chest.

"ME!!", Yami called out, prodding Marik in the side.

"ME!!", Marik growled out, pushing both men from him roughly.

"Why don't you both kill him?! Then we can be on our bloody way!!", shouted an indignant Ryou.

"You want to trust him??", Bakura said, glaring pointedly at Marik.

"We trust you, don't we??", Yami muttered.

"Look, we have a common goal, to retrieve people from Pegasus. We do that, go home, and resume the never-ending quest of trying to defeat him, among other evil villains that either Kazuki Takahashi or deranged otaku create. Have some duels, some sex, some fun, some fics, and we go home. Okay??", Ryou said in one breath.

Everyone nodded, and Bakura called out, "Way to break down the fourth wall, BAKA!!"

As the authoress scurried about rebuilding the damaged fourth wall, the group headed down the corridor to the right, a bit on guard, but slowly reverting back to their usual nerve-wracked selves.

-----

skye: ...short...i know...but it is a pivotal part in the fic...don't be mad...i'll be back soon...review please!!

note: to the best of my knowledge, the ancient egyptians believed that after death, your heart was eighed against a feather to represent how good a person you were.


End file.
